Naruto: Master in Training
by demonzone2571
Summary: After Minato walked out on Kushina after having Naruto, her childhood friend and Kanto Champion Ryoku(OC) fills in the roll as father to Naruto. Now watch as young Naruto follows in the footsteps of his step father in being the ultimate pokemon master. NarutoxHarem/ OCxKushina/ Sasuke,Sakura and Minato Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pokemon or Naruto because if I did the Naruto would've been as strong as the yondaime with tons of wind style jutsus under his belt and some knowledge of fuinjutsu and kenjutsu and Ash would've caught all the pokemon and have won all the pokemon leagues. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto from a young age was fascinated with becoming a pokemon trainer especially ever since his new step-father came into his life after his mother remarried. The man who she married was the Kanto Champion and one of the strongest dragon pokemon trainers, his name was Ryoku Tatsumori (AN: My OC will be in this story as Narutos' step-father). Ryoku taught Naruto everything he needed to know about being a trainer and to always love and respect your pokemon because they're considered as family and Naruto always saw them as his family and friends.

Now we come to where our story begins…..

In the peaceful country town of Pallet town we find the young 10 year old Naruto outside playing with his step-fathers pokemon. One pokemon is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is covered mainly in orange scales with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of the tail. It has a long snout and neck, small blue eyes, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. There are large wings with teal undersides sprouting from its back. Its arms are short and skinny and its hands have three clawed fingers. Its feet have three clawed toes and cream-colored soles; this pokemon is Charizard. The other two pokemon are also draconic, bipedal Pokémon, but with light orange skin. They have large, gray eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. There is a pair of long, thin antennae, as well as a small horn on the top of their heads. Their striated underbellies are cream-colored, and extend to the tip of their long, tapering tail. They have thick arms and legs ending in three claws each. Its leg joints are well defined, while its arms have a smooth, rounded appearance. Their wings are small relative to its body, with teal wing membranes; these pokemon were Dragonites. The three pokemon and young blonde were playing in the backyard under the watchful eyes of Naruto's step-father. The man he was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man having bright, red eyes with slits and long spiky, blue hair that reached the center of his back. The man also has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and he had red lines coming down his eyes which looked like he was crying blood tears. He wore a simple black suit, with a distinctive white fur collar. This armor was constructed from numerous blue metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri engraved with his clan's symbol which was 4 leaf-like wings with a ring appearing in between the spaces. He also wore a short-sleeved long black haori over his attire, decorated by lightning clouds motifs on the edges, with the kanji for 'Storm Dragon' (ストームドラゴン) written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, blue rope. The man smiled has he watched his step-son play with his pokemon companions, he is then joined by a woman who is well-known for her beauty. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. As an adult, she generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and sandals that have ranged from black to lavender; this is Kushina U. Tatsumori she and Ryoku got married after her late husband walked out on her and her new born son. Ryoku being Kushina's childhood friend ended up taking care of both her and her son. Then after a few years Naruto grew attached to the young champion and even called him 'father' when he started to speak. Then after a few more years the two finally got hitched and the family couldn't be any happier especially since he was the inspiration for Naruto be becoming a Pokemon trainer.

Kushina then sat down next to her husband as she watched her son play "Ryo-kun do you think he'll be alright after he gets his pokemon tomorrow" she said concerning over her son's safety. Ryoku then turned to her and planted a kiss on her forehead and looked at her with a loving look "Kushi-chan I too am worried about our son's safety, but knowing him he'll argue with us saying that we went on our journeys at his age and it should only be fair that he did the same" he told her as he cupped her face "beside after he gets his first pokemon from Professor Hiruzen Sarutobi I have a pokemon that I wanna give to him" he says as he pulls out a particular pokeball it's almost entirely black with a gold band around the middle as well as a gold button, and carries rings of red on both halves which themselves are flanked by rings of gold. "In this ball is the very same pokemon that I started with when I began my journey with" he said as he looked at the pokeball as if reliving old memories. She then smiles at her husband and touches his hand on her face "you're right Ryo-kun…. It'll be very quiet around here once he leaves….. Speaking of which the champion has to leave as well?" she asks her husband with worry. Ryoku looked at her "no not really there hasn't been any new activity that'll need my assistance and the elite four can manage just fine without me so I'll be here at home until I'm summoned" he said to reassure her.

Kushina then gets up and walks over to her son "Naru-chan dinner is ready and you need to be in bed early so that you can get your pokemon tomorrow" she said to her son who then pouted. "But mom just 5 more minutes please" he pleaded with his mother giving his growlithe puppy eyes. Kushina tried her hardest to resist the eyes, but she then found herself caving and was about to forfeit until her husband stepped in "now now son I know you want to continue playing, but just like you my pokemon too need to eat and if you go to bed early and get you first pokemon tomorrow I have a present for you" he said getting the reaction he wanted. Naruto was star-eyed and jumping up and down asking what his gift was until his dad put a hand up stopping him "now now that would ruin the surprise so I suggest you go and eat and get ready for bed so that tomorrow you're the first one at the lab to receive you pokemon and once you do come right away so that I can give you your gift" he said to the young blonde. Naruto then nodded and marched into his house along with the pokemon. Ryoku then turned to Kushina holding up a victory sigh with a smug smile on his face causing Kushina to pout then to lightly punch him on the shoulder causing him to laugh abit.

After dinner Naruto went to the bathroom took a shower and got dressed in his pajamas and jumped into bed and fell right to sleep.

The next day at 5 am Naruto woke up before anyone else got dressed which consists of a black and orange vest over a black under-shirt with blue pants. He also wore black shoes and he also wore black fingerless gloves. He ran down the stairs and out the door to the lab to get his first pokemon. When he arrived he noticed that the lights were still off, but he didn't care he ran up to the door and started knocking "HELLO PROFESSOR I'M HERE FOR MY POKEMON!" he yelled as he knocked. Before he continued he then heard the door opening and waited eagerly for the professor to greet him, but instead he got a bonk on the head from a very angry, but still half-asleep Professor Sarutobi "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS YOU IDIOT!?" he asked the young blonde who then bowed "I'msorry for waking you up Professor, but I wanted to get my first pokemon before anyone else so can I please receive my pokemon?" he asked the professor who then sighed and moved aside to let the boy in. For about 5 minutes the two went to the center of the lab where the pokemon were being held. But along the way Sarutobi was explaining to the boy about the responsibilities of being a trainer and Naruto explained to the professor that his father and mother had explained to him what it meant to be a trainer and thus he had accepted the responsibility when his time came to start his journey which caused the old man to smile.

They then arrived to a room with a capsule containing three sphere-like objects in a triangular formation then the professor pressed a few buttons and the capsule opened up reveal three pokeballs each one containing a starter pokemon the grass pokemon: Bulbasaur, the water pokemon: Squirtle, and the fire pokemon: Charmander. Naruto then went for the pokeball with the fire emblem and picked it up "Charmander I choose you" he commanded causing the pokeball to open up and summoning a flash of light which then took the form of a bipedal lizard-like creature with a flame on its tail, but what was unusual was that this Charmander wasn't its usual orange color, but it was a bright yellow color and its flame was a bright orange color which then caused the professor to smile " congratulations my boy your Charmander is a shiny pokemon which so happens to be a very rare thing among pokemon so consider yourself the luckiest trainer alive" which then caused the boy to pick up his new partner "Char will you accept in being my partner?" he asked the rare colored charmander which then climbed onto his shoulders and gave a pump fist as if accepting his request. Naruto then smiled "welcome to the team Char together we'll become the strongest team ever and we'll become the next Pokemon champions of Kanto" he said causing his new partner to nod. Sarutobi then proceeded to giving him his pokedex and his first set of pokeballs to begin on his journey.

Naruto then called Char back into its pokeball and ran home only to be stopped by the one person who he despised more than anyone ever "Uchiha…. Sasuke" he growled at the name. The pidgey-butt boy then snarled at the blonde "well…well if it isn't the dobe himself…. And where are you going in such a hurry huh gonna run home and cry because the professor refused to give you a pokemon" he said causing his pink-haired banshee follower to add "yeah losers like will never be pokemon trainers only people like Sasuke-kun have that right to be trainers" she said causing the blonde to grit his teeth together in anger nearly reaching for Char's pokeball to shit them up, but was stopped when he remembered that his dad was going to give him a going away present. He took a deep breath and looked at them with a cold expression "like my father said 'people like you will never be strong because your own arrogance and ego blind you from what it means to be strong'" he said causing the two to chuckle a bit then Sasuke responded "your dad maybe the champion now, but I'll take that title and prove that I deserve it more than anyone" he said causing his follower to reply "your dad will never beat Sasuke-kun once he gets his first pokemon and beats the champion" she said causing Naruto to laugh that them. But instead of answering back he just walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pokemon or Naruto because if I did the Naruto would've been as strong and smart as the yondaime hokage with tons of wind style jutsus under his belt and some knowledge of fuinjutsu and kenjutsu and Ash would've caught all the pokemon and have won all the pokemon leagues. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and VIZ Media.**

**Title: A Rough Start**

When Naruto got home, his mother and step father were already there to greet him. Ryoku was the first to speak "so, Naruto I take it that you've already received your first pokemon?" Naruto instead of a verbal response, he pulled out a pokeball and called out Char. When he did the little fire starter immediately after being summoned tackled its trainer and snuggled into his chest causing his parents to laugh at their son's situation causing their son to blush. Finishing his bit of laughter, Ryoku then took notice of the unusual color palette of Naruto's charmander and gave his son a thumbs up "wow Naruto not even a pokemon trainer for a whole day and you already have a rare colored pokemon and a charmander nonetheless and to make it even more rare it's a female," Ryoku said causing Naruto to look at his step-father with a questioning look on his face "what do you mean tou-san?" Naruto asked. Before Ryoku could answer, his wife beat him to it "well soichi-kun normally all starter pokemon are not just of normal color, but are also all male and only seldom do they send a female starter pokemon let alone a rare colored pokemon to new trainers and that would also explain why she's very clingy to her new trainer" she said pointing at the little fire starter as it snuggled deeper into her trainers chest causing the boy to blush.

After their little fun, they entered the house for breakfast. As they ate Ryokus' own pokemon were introduced to Narutos' first pokemon which caught the attention of Ryokus' own Charizard when it saw the off colored Charmander, which when she saw the larger fire type pokemon she hid behind its trainer causing the Dragonite pair to laugh at their partner who just grumbled at his two comrades before going back to his meal with the Dragonite duo following after.

After eating, Ryoku got up and left the room causing Naruto to question what his stepfather was doing only to see him appear in the kitchen once again only to be seen carrying a small wooden box with the Dragon Emblem **(AN: The emblem is the Dragon energy for the TCG)** engraved onto the box. "Naruto U. Tatsumori…. Please step forward" he commanded his son to do, which he did without question. "Young Naruto, on behalf of the dragon Pokemon Trainer Order in Kanto, as leader I present to you your first Dragon Pokemon" he said as he opened the box revealing a luxury ball. Naruto then picked up the pokeball "that Naruto is called a luxury ball a present from your fiancée all the way from Sinnoh and Cynthia also said that she and your other fiancées both Clair from Johto and Iris from Unova mentioned that they'll be coming to Kanto via flying on their Dragon pokemon and will be landed in Cerulean City in 3 weeks' time so be on the lookout when you get there alright" he stated causing Naruto to blush even more than this morning. He then threw the ball to summon the pokemon inside and when the pokemon came out, the next thing he knew was the new pokemon was snuggling against his leg. It's a serpentine Pokémon with a pink body and a white belly. It has a white fin on either side of its head and a white bump on its forehead. Above its large, round, white snout are oval, purple eyes.

Naruto automatically knew what the pokemon was, but what caught his attention was that it was a pink color instead of its usual blue. The pokemon that his stepfather had just given him is a rare colored Dratini. Naruto pulled out his pokedex and acquired the data of all the pokemon currently present in the room:

**Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out.**

**Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. The final evolution of Charmander. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything.**

**Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls.**

**Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon. This extremely rare and highly intelligent type is able to fly faster than any known Pokémon.**

After calling both his pokemon back into their pokeballs, Naruto went to his room to get ready to set out on his journey, little did he know that both his parents had already filled his bag with every item, pokeball, medical supplies for himself and his pokemon, every TM &amp; HM from all regions, every berry, and a few important key items such as a map, a pokegear from johto just in case he can't make it to a pokemon center , three different types of fishing rods, camping gear, a box containing a special surprise all the way from Ryokus' homeland of Kalos**(A/N: there is the hint of what the surprise could be and a hint of my OC's back story) **and a money card for 9,999,999 yen, and a badge case.

Naruto finally comes down wearing an entirely new outfit comprised of a dark orange vest with black accents and black sleeves, a black short sleeve shirt underneath his vest, and on the back of his vest is his mother's family crest with the Dragon emblem circling it. He is also wearing black pants and shoes with the same color scheme as his vest. Naruto is also wearing black fingerless gloves with metal plating on the top with the dragon emblem.

Ryoku and Kushina looked at their son and gave him is bag full of anything and everything a starting trainer will need. Kushina then approached their son and enveloped him in a big mama bear hug "Naru-chan be careful out there and give them hell alright," she said to him before she pulled away from her son. Ryoku then placed a hand on Narutos' shoulder and smiled a very proud smile "Now remember son trust your instincts, your heart and your pokemon for they're your guide and don't forget what I've taught you for I expect great things from you and know that I'm proud of you know and for whatever you choose to do" he said right before he pulled Naruto into a hug "I love you my son me and your mother love you so very much… don't forget that while you're out there making a name for yourself alright" he said causing Naruto to shed a few tears along with his mother and stepfather. As the two pulled away Naruto then faced his stepfather "Ryoku tou-san…. Even though you're not my real father… to me and kaa-san you're more my true father than that sperm donor of a man who just up and left my mother while she was still pregnant with me… I know I'll make you proud and know this tou-san I'm gunning for your title as Pokemon League Champion of Kanto so don't lose" he stated with a foxlike grin that'll make a Zoura jealous. Ryoku and Kushina went wide eye with Narutos' statement before giving him a soft expression with smiles on their faces "well son you best better be off if you're to take my title, but just because you're my son doesn't mean I'll go easy on you… you'll have to prove to me that you're capable of relinquishing me of my title" Ryoku said grinning a toothy grin. "Then I'm off" Naruto said as he headed for the door with his parents following suit to see him off and as Naruto opens the door he is then greeted by an unwelcomed sight; Sasuke Uchiha and his pink haired fan girl waiting for him "yo loser, I hear you got the Charmander I wanted" Sasuke snarled, then his fan girl following suit "that pokemon belongs to Sasuke-kun so hand it over" she yelled causing the family of three to frown. Ryoku then spoke up "I believe that Charmander chose my son to be its trainer not the other way around, now I strongly suggest you get off my property before I force you to" he stated as he released some of his KI causing both Sasuke and Sakura to back away before Sasuke finally spoke up "I'm not leaving until I get my Charmander and if you won't give it to me willingly, then I'll force you to" he said as he pulled out a pokeball and summoned the pokemon inside. The pokemon is a turtle-like pokemon, but bipedal, blue and has a squirrel-like tail; this pokemon is a squirtle. Seeing this Naruto got out his pokedex:

**Squirtle. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon. It draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful.**

Naruto then puts away his pokedex and faces Sasuke "Come on loser, unless you're too scared of losing and if so just hand over Charmander and any other pokemon you have they're wasted on a failure like you" he said with his fan girl nodding in agreement. Naruto clenched his fists in anger, but his father took notice of this and spoke "Naruto calm yourself and show this arrogant punk that he's the one whose wrong" he said reassuring Naruto causing him to look at his father who then smiled a proud smile which made the young blonde to do the same. Taking a deep breath and calming down, Naruto then turned to Sasuke as he pulled out the luxury ball "very well Sasuke-teme I'll battle you, but if we're battling with my pokemon a stake, then maybe you should do the same with your pokemon" he stated causing Kushina and Sakura to widen their eyes hearing what Naruto just said. Before anyone could respond, Sasuke agreed to the terms of the battle.

"Setsuna I choose you!" he called his pokemon to his side. When the oddly colored dratini was summoned it caused Sasuke to grin an evil grin "I can't wait to take that dratini from you, it's power is wasted on a loser like you when it can do wonders in the hands of an Uchiha Elite" he said causing Sakura to agree and the family + pokemon to roll their eyes. Naruto then turned to his dratini and nodded which caused the little dragon pokemon to do the same "not a chance teme, go Setsuna use **Dragon Dance**" he commanded his pokemon which then gave a mighty roar as red energy covered the entire length of the pokemon causing the opposing water pokemon to tremble at the tremendous power surge it's opponent was putting out.

The little squirtle wanted out of this fight, but as she looked back at her trainer and his angered look made her second guest herself. "Squirtle if you so much as look back at me again I'll abandon you" Sasuke warned the tiny turtle pokemon making it want to curl up and cry and the family of three to glare at him for threating to abandon his pokemon, which won't matter anymore.

The dratini, after performing its stat boost technique it then zeroed in on its target "Setsuna use **Thunderbolt**" the little dragon pokemon, then unleashed a powerful surge of electrical energy that struck the little turtle pokemon with unforgiving force causing it to faint almost immediately. When the match ended with Narutos' victory Ryoku then spoke "well then I guess my son wins this little ante-match so kid I suggest you hold up your end of the bargain" the current champion stated to Sasuke who's now seething in hatred towards his failure of a pokemon and at the blonde who beat him with one move. Clenching his teeth and fists he grabbed his pokeball and threw it to Naruto who then caught it and watched Sasuke storm off with Sakura following after.

Naruto then walked over to the tiny turtle pokemon who was whimpering for failing its former trainer, thus being abandoned and was now at the mercy of its new trainer. When Naruto and Setsuna came over to the down squirtle, he got on his knees in front of it, went for his bag and took out a small box with green liquid in it and sprayed it all over the injured pokemon, thus healing it **(A/N: If you've played pokemon before, then you'd know the item that was just used is full restore)** then he extended his hand and patted the pokemon to comfort it, which caused it to flinch at first, but leaned into its new trainer warm touch causing the young blonde and his parents to smile. Naruto then picked up the newly healed squirtle and gave it a hug causing the tiny turtle to return the hug and burying its head into Narutos' chest to hide her tears.

After all the emotional stuff was done and over with, Naruto introduced Squirtle, who he now called Mizukame _**(Water Turtle)**_ to Char his rare colored Charmander and reintroduced her to his rare color Dratini. With all three pokemon hitting it off very well causing Naruto to withdraw them back into their respective pokeballs, then he turned to his parents and bid then a farewell.

As Ryoku and Kushina watched their son set off on his journey, Ryoku then pulled out a pokeball and summoned the pokemon within. The pokemon is a large, bipedal Pokémon. Its head has two vicious eyes, pointed ears and a mouth full of serrated fangs. It has light violet-gray skin over much of its body, two pale violet membranes stretched between its arms and sides. It has plate-like spines going down its back, leading to its strong, triangular spade-tipped tail. Its talon-like feet are capable of scooping up and tightly clutching any would be foe; this pokemon is an Aerodactyl an extinct pokemon of the Kanto region. The ancient pokemon then let out a mighty roar before turning to its master eager to serve "Aerodactyl I want you to keep an eye on Naruto, just until he reaches Viridian City is that understood?" he asked his pokemon who then nodded and took off into the sky to oversee his charge.

Naruto reaches to edge of Pallet Town before setting off. He takes a deep breath and takes his first set to becoming a Master, little did he know that he's being watched by the protective eyes of his father's pokemon.

**Wow this took me a while to finish because I had Summer Courses for my College Associates. Anyways if you're wondering why was Dratini a bit OP it's because if you breed two pokemon of the same species with the same move set you'll get a baby pokemon with the same move set as it's parents and since Ryoku has a male and female Dragonite you can see where I'm going with this. And the reason why Sasuke is such a prick will be revealed, but I'll drop a clue and here it is: Itachi Uchiha was once Ryokus' apprentice. **

**Narutos' Party:**

**Charmander (Nickname: Char) Gender: F Level: 5 (Shiny)**

**Dratini (Nickname: Setsuna) Gender: F Level: 7 (Shiny)**

**Squirtle (Nickname: Mizukame) Gender F Level: 5**

**Comment and Review and those who flame please do me these three thing:**

**Cry me a river**

**Build me a bridge**

**And get the F**k over it **

**Peace out and happy hunting out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Pokémon or Naruto because if I did the Naruto would've been as strong and smart as the yondaime hokage with tons of wind and water style jutsus under his belt and some knowledge of fuinjutsu and kenjutsu and Ash would've caught all the Pokémon and have won all the Pokémon leagues. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and VIZ Media.**

**Chapter 3: Catch and Train**

It's only been a few hours since Naruto had begun his journey. Here we find our favorite blonde hero taking his first steps to becoming the next Champion of Kanto once he beats his stepfather for the title. As he continued making his way to Viridian City a thought crossed his mind causing him to stop mid-step _'from what tou-san told me, Viridian City has a gym and if I were to challenge said gym are my Pokémon strong enough to even compete let along win'_ he thought to himself. After the thought passed, Naruto made the decision to stay on the route to train his Pokémon till they're strong enough or have evolved and maybe catch a few Pokémon on the side.

As Naruto ventured into the waist-high grass, he heard an all too familiar chirping that came from one of the most common Pokémon in the Kanto region. Following the chirping he then came across a clearing filled with an entire flock of the tiny bird Pokémon known as Pidgey. Pidgey resembles a small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon. Pidgey is primarily brown with a lighter throat and belly. Both its feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. It has black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes. Naruto then pulled out his pokedex to acquire the Pokémon's data.

**Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand.**

As he put his pokedex away, Naruto looked through the flock then; one of the pidgey caught his attention. The tiny Pokémon had a green-tint to its usual color pallet. This caused the blonde trainer to reach a conclusion; he would catch the little bird Pokémon and train it for his upcoming gym battle. He then got out Setsunas' pokeball and aimed it at the odd colored pidgey "Setsuna I choose you!" he cried out as he threw the ball at the shiny pidgey catching it attention and scaring the other pidgey away from the soon to be battle ground. Setsuna then emerged from her pokeball and faced her opponent/target "alright Setsuna use **Thunderbolt**" Naruto commanded in which his odd colored Dratini did only for the pidgey to dodge said attack and counter with a **Quick Attack** which hit its target forcing Setsuna to back away.

This action caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow _'hmmm…. This pidgey is stronger than it looks, I wonder if it's close to evolving and if so, I'll need to be careful' _the blonde trainer mentally noted before getting back to the battle at hand "Setsuna use **Aqua tail **then follow it up with **Thunderbolt" **Naruto ordered and surely enough both attacks hit their mark with deadly accuracy causing the pidgey to crash into the ground with swirling eyes. Naruto then took out a green pokeball with rings on the top half (AN: This is a Nest Ball) and threw it at the down pidgey. The nest ball flew to its intended target, hit the down pidgey, and as it opened up the pidgey was then enveloped in a glow of red, then it was sucked into the green capture device, then it closed.

It struggled once…

Twice…

Thrice…

Then the ding was heard.

Naruto then walked over to the now full capture device and picked it up. He smiled and turned to his oddly colored dratini "our first capture and it's all thanks to you Setsuna" he said causing the pink dratini to cry out in happiness for pleasing her trainer. Naruto then turned to the Nest ball in his hand and tossed it into the air "Hane (Feather) I choose you!" Naruto summoned his new Pokémon which then circled around him a couple of times before perching itself on his left shoulder causing Setsuna to glare at Hane which responded with its own version of a troll face. Setsuna would've retaliated, but chose not to because to possibility of hitting her trainer was too great a risk, so she let Hane have this one for now.

Seeing this Naruto decided to intervene before it got worse "alright you two let's see if we can catch a few more Pokémon, Hane you'll be my eye in the sky" he ordered to his newly caught shiny pidgey which responded with a nodded before taking off to find more Pokémon for its new trainer to catch. As he watched Hane take-off he brought out Setsunas' pokeball and called her back in and followed Hane to any new Pokémon to add to his party.

For 3 hours of searching and no luck even with Hane acting as his eyes in the sky, Naruto called back Hane and decided to try another method of finding Pokémon and that was finding them through their aura. Naruto like his stepfather have strong aura signatures and at a young age was trained by his stepfather's Lucario in how to use aura to sense his surroundings with his eyes blinded by darkness and how to sense the distinct aura that all Pokémon have and what his stepfather told him the stronger the aura the stronger the Pokémon and as he began in trying to find pokemon through their aura, almost immediately after closing his eyes and opening himself to the aura he then sensed a rather powerful aura signature in the patch of forest to his left which caught his attention _'what can be that powerful and why is it here?' _he mentally asked himself.

Deciding to investigate, he took out an unusual pokeball. The pokeball, like all pokéballs, is spherical in shape. The top and bottom halves are divided by a horizontal black band, on which is the button found on all pokéballs. The top half is purple, with a white letter "M" on the front, with a pink circle on either side. This pokeball is a master ball one of the 60 that his stepfather gave to him before setting off on his journey since Ryoku, the president of Silph Co. and the president of the Pokeball Factory in Kalos are good friends.

As Naruto ventured into the forest, the aura signature was getting stronger meaning he was getting closer to the source. Naruto then finds himself in the middle of the forest and there he finds the source and something he thought he'd never see in his lifetime. The Pokémon is a little blue, bipedal Pokémon with mammalian features. Its snout is short and wide and it has triangular ears and large, closed eyes meaning that it was asleep. It has three-fingered paws, large feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip. Its hair is so fine and thin, it can only be seen under a microscope. It has big hind legs and short arms with three-fingered paws. This Pokémon was a rare colored Mew and Naruto not wasting time threw the master ball which then hit its mark, drew the sleeping Pokémon into the capture device and closed.

It struggled once…

Twice…

Thrice…

Then the ding was heard.

Naruto then approached the now full Master Ball, picked it up and stared at it not believing in what he had just captured. He then summoned Mew who was now awake and was staring at its new trainer. Naruto, still not believing that he had indeed caught a Mew, so he pulled out his pokedex to see if he wasn't hallucinating.

**Mew, the New Species Pokémon. So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide.**

Now convinced that he had indeed caught a Mew, Naruto did the only thing that was completely logically at the moment. He fainted. Mew then looked at its new trainer only to shrug before sleeping on Naruto chest which it found to being a very comfortable.

About an hour has gone by and our blonde hero finally wakes up to a small weight on his chest leaning to see what was on him only to see his newly caught Mew sleeping on his chest which caused him to smile and he then started to pet the sleeping Pokémon who started to purr as he gently ran his hand over its small body causing him to chuckle a bit and find it extremely cute. He then gently nudges the sleeping Mew to wake it up, which it did and with is big blue eyes it stared at its blonde trainer before giggling up a storm from what Naruto did an hour ago.

Mew then levitated off of Naruto as the blonde stood up "okay I've finally come to terms that I had just captured you, so the question now is whether or not if you'll like to join me on my quest?" he said to the cat-like Pokémon who then tilted its head as if wondering what Naruto was saying. After a few seconds, Mew then landed on his right shoulder and gently nudged its head against Narutos' face showing its affection to its new trainer. Naruto getting is answer then pet Mews' head and fist pumped "yosh… then let's go together Omi" he yelled causing Mew to imitate Naruto with its own fist pump.

After about thirty minutes of walking through the grass, Naruto and Mew find another clearing so Naruto then got out his other pokeballs and summoned his other Pokémon: Char the Charmander, Setsuna the Dratini, Mizukame the Squirtle, Hane the Pidgey and his newest Pokémon Omi the Mew who then joined the other Pokémon. All 5 Pokémon then faced their trainer who was looking at them with a grin that'll scare even a Gengar on his face causing his Pokémon to sweat a bit "alright everyone today we'll start our training, but unlike most trainers I will be taking a page from Ryoku tou-san's book and to train you until you reach level 16 or evolve which ever came first" he said causing his first 4 Pokémon to shiver, while Mew breathe a sigh of relief.

Naruto then got his backpack then pulled out several devices that looked like restraints (AN: similar to the ones in Pokémon: Indigo League, Season 1, Episode. 8: The Path to the Pokémon League) and attached them to all his Pokémon which surprised Mew, which then caused them to fight against the restraints and as they did, Naruto then got out an unusual device that looked like a laptop attached to a small box and when activated the box grew in size and blew out a giant balloon Pokémon which scared his Pokémon as he step forward _'I have a bad feeling about this'_ his Pokémon mentally said in unison as the watched their trainer stop in front of them "alright y'all starting today we'll begin your training and we will end it in a weeks' time, so we'll be increasing your strength, endurance, speed, stamina, reflexes and timing… The device that just spit out the Pokémon balloon is called the Super Trainer (AN: wishing we had these during the Red and Blue invasion of Pokémon) that'll increase everything that I had just mentioned and also the balloons will be fighting back and before we continue Mew the reason why you're going through this is because even though you're a legendary Pokémon that doesn't mean you're strong it just means that you can do things that no other Pokémon can do" Naruto said as he pressed a single key causing the balloons eyes to glowing making the Pokémon back away.

Naruto then gave then an eerie toothy grin "like my stepfather before me I welcome you to hell" he announced as the Pokémon balloon started firing soccer balls at his Pokémon.

As this was going on, Ryokus' Aerodactyl gave Narutos' Pokémon a look of sympathy _'I feel sorry for any Pokémon he catches' _Aerodactyl mentally said to himself as a shiver went down his spine remembering his time at Hell's Training as it was called by his own trainer.

Meanwhile Back at Pallet Town mainly at the Tatsumori residence….

Kushina was washing the dishes when she felt and emptiness inside her heart. Knowing that her son left for his own journey, she couldn't help but feel lonely without her precious baby boy. Ryoku who just walked into the kitchen immediately sense his wife's distress when to go and comfort her. He hugged her from behind surprising her and almost making her drop the plate she was cleaning "Ryo-koi you shouldn't sneak up on my like that" she said to him as he kissed her neck causing her to let out a small moan "I couldn't help but sense that something is bothering you my benhime so please tell me what ails you so?" he asked her. Kushina then lets out a sigh "I just feel bit lonely is all…. With Naruto gone and you being on shore leave until you're needed I'm all alone in this house" she said to her husband know understanding what she's saying.

Ryoku then drew her in closer "I know how you feel my love… when my parents passed away Grandma Drasna(AN: Another hint of Ryokus' past) took me in, but with her being an elite 4 member of Kalos I barely had any time with her and when I did she was teaching me what I needed to survive on my own…. I know it wasn't the best childhood, but at least I knew that Grandma Drasna had my best interest at heart and made me into the man I am today and if I know Naruto the way we do… he'll come out of this as a man" he said to her trying to easy her worry. Kushina then put down the clean plate and rinsed off her hands. When she was done she turned to her husband, placed her arms over his shoulders and brought his face close to hers and they shared a hot steamy kiss.

They went at it for about 15 minutes before needed to come up for air. They panted for a few minutes before Ryoku broke the silence "Kushi-chan for 7 years I've been you're loving husband, for 10 years I've been the father that Naruto never had and for 7 years Naruto has been wanting a little brother so I say… wanna have a go and tame this dragon?' he asked in a husky tone which caused Kushina to feel weak in the knees and very wet in her special place "oh yes Ryo-koi I want to tame the dragon if the dragon can tame the this horny fox" she said as she nibble at his left ear lobe. Picking her up in a bridal position he rushed to their room and locked it.

**(Lemon brought to by Tropius. Who knew this Pokémon was responsible for all the sex in Pokémon fan fiction. Also note that this is my first lemon so please don't judge.)**

The two were caught in an epic battle for dominance via a tongue war as they undressed each other even nothing on but their underwear for Ryoku it was a pair of black boxers with Rayquaza print and for Kushina red laced bra with matching panties and on her panties was a massive wet spot showing that their making out was really turning her on. Kushina then pushed Ryoku onto their king sized bed and started to position herself where her panties was looming over her husband's face; basically a 69 position. Kushina then notice the rather massive bulge in her lovers' boxers so when she pushed off his underwear what she saw is a massive 9 in. long and 1 ¾ inch thick penis. A sight that she hadn't seen since their honeymoon 7 years ago. Kushina wasted no time as she took her husband's massive unit and started blowing him. As Ryoku was enjoying his wife's blow job he then looked at her own completely soaked panties and decided to pleasure his wife. He moved the panties aside and inserted both his middle and index fingers into her wet pussy while his thumb was massaging her clitoris. Kushina was having a difficult time sucking Ryoku as she moaned rather loudly "R-ryo-koi…. D-don't S-stop te-a-teasing me… pl-please give me more" she said as she gasped at his foreplay. Ryoku then pulled out his wet fingers, grabbed her hip pulling them closer to his mouth and began to eat her out.

Ryoku licked her swollen clitoris and pumped it into her wet pussy. As this was going on Kushina was moaning in absolute pleasure "oh yes ryo-koi don't stop…. Keep going!" she yelled as her husband continued to eat her out. This continued for about 5 minutes before she couldn't take it anymore "Ryo-koi I'm cumming!" she yelled as her love juices sprayed all over her lovers face who then cleaned himself off. After which he pushed his lover off and onto the bed and he positioned himself over his sexy wife. He then grabbed her bra and tore it off exposing the most beautiful pair of DD-sized breasts and at the center were a pair of pink erected nipples.

He then aligned his penis with her wet pussy. He then pushed his way in as he kissed her so to ease the pain of having his massive dick enter her pussy. Kushina had her hands on his back and as he entered she scratched his back leaving 8 bloody claw marks. Kushina finally getting adjusted to his size nodded her head giving to okay to move. When he was sure she was ok he began pulling out slowly and then pushing in slowly. Eventually Ryoku worked up a good tempo and the tears that were in Kushina's eyes disappeared and moan were all that Ryoku could hear coming from Kushina's mouth. Eventually that feeling started rising up in Ryoku's balls and he knew he would have to cum soon. "Kushina I'm about to come where do you want it" asked Ryoku as he continued to pound inside of Kushina's pussy. She was so tight, yet her pussy was so smooth and wet that it created the most amazing sensation. "Cum inside of me! I want to have your children" spoke Kushina though Ryoku believed her wanting to have his children this soon was mainly due to the pleasure shock she was in."Ok here I CUM!" shouted Ryoku as he blew a giant load inside of Kushina which cause her to climax as well. Kushina thought they were done, but when Ryoku flipped her over and put her on her hands and knees she knew they were far from done. Ryoku stuck his cock back inside of Kushina's perfect pussy and began fucking her cervix once again. He fucked her doggy style, reverse cowgirl position, missionary, and so many other positions that he lost count. Eventually Kushina passed out due to the pleasure and exaction so Ryoku put her to bed and fell asleep right next to her.

Little did the two know that Kushina was ovulating and with all of Ryokus' sperm in her womb, it won't be long now before Kushina begins to have the early signs of pregnancy.

**Okay folks and there you have chapter 3. Now before anyone starts arguing why Naruto would catch Mew right of the bat it's because one Mew has a childlike personality and tends to forget to turn down its aura to hide itself, two Naruto even in the show and manga is a lucky Mofo so yeah he'll be catch a lot of shiny Pokémon so for all those who asked for shiny Pokémon for Naruto to catch will make an appearance and third with the discovery of the Mew glitch for Red and Blue I mean come on now Mew is one of the highly distributed Legendary Pokémon in the Game. Also I drop enough hints to my OC backstory, but that's not important until later. Also I will be skipping a few things, like Pokémon captures in the future to save time, but I will be spending more time on important events like gym battles, battling his rival Sasuke, catching the legendary Pokémon and the Pokémon League battles. Also I will be adding canon characters from the show so you'll be seeing Ash Ketchum, but I will tweak him a bit so he'll be catching more Pokémon than in the show. Also for Naruto's harem I will also be adding Liza from the Charicific Valley episode.**

**Narutos' Party:**

**Charmander (Nickname: Char) Gender: F Level: 5 (Shiny)**

**Dratini (Nickname: Setsuna) Gender: F Level: 7 (Shiny)**

**Squirtle (Nickname: Mizukame) Gender: F Level: 5**

**Pidgey (Nickname: Hane) Gender: F Level: 14 (Shiny)**

**Mew (Nickname: Omi) Gender: N/A Level: 45 (Shiny)**

**Comment and Review and those who flame please do me these three things:**

**1) Cry me a river**

**2) Build me a bridge**

**3) And get the F**k over it **

**Peace out and happy hunting out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay before I get this Golem rolling I would like to make a few things known: First is that some of my viewer wanted a gender bended Ash so I'll give them that and yes she'll join in Naruto's Harem and she'll be OCC catching Pokémon and being a badass.**

**Second, some of you wanted Misty in the harem, but I sad to say I won't put her in because I never liked Misty because to me she was kind of annoying at times and the fact that she constantly brought up the fact that Ash destroyed her bike shows me that she can hold a grudge for an insane amount of time I mean we had to wait into the end of the Johto series before she forgave him for it. And don't get me started about her obsession over water Pokémon, I don't have a problem with people preferring one type over the other, but the fact she OCD's or go fangirl mode when she sees one is annoying especially when Ash and Misty were fighting for a Totodile she purposely put Togepi a baby Pokémon in harm's way just to get it I mean who does that?! And when she declared water Pokémon supremacy in the episode where Ash gets his cascade badge made me see her as arrogant. So long story short she will not be joining the harem. And before anyone asks no I won't bash her, and I'll pair her up with Rudy from the Orange Archipelago adventures better known as the Orange Island series. **

**Third is Naruto harem list: **

**Ashley Ketchum (Ash Ketchum)**

**Clair (Blackthorn City Gym Leader)**

**Liza (Caretaker of Charicific Valley)**

**Cynthia (Sinnoh Champion)**

**Iris (Dragon Master in Training and apprentice to Drayden)**

**Lucy (Pike Queen of the Battle Frontier)**

**Please note that I'll only go up to 12 so please make suggestions for the last 6 that should make the list. **

**I don't own Pokémon or Naruto because if I did the Naruto would've been as strong and smart as the yondaime hokage with tons of wind and water style jutsus under his belt and some knowledge of fuinjutsu and kenjutsu and Ash would've caught all the Pokémon and have won all the Pokémon leagues. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and VIZ Media.**

"Character Speech"

'_Character Thought'_

"_Flashback / Pokémon thought / telepathic speech"_

"**Pokedex Entry"**

**Pokémon Attack**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Threat**

A week later….

Naruto finally arrived to Viridian City after a week's worth of training and adding a few new additions to his family, however because he already possessed 5 Pokémon only one was allowed to stay with him and the others were sent to Professor Sarutobi's laboratory. He caught a shiny female Bulbasaur who was abandoned by its trainer, a wild shiny female Spearow, and a wild shiny female Rattata. During his time training on Route 1, he found a lake and managed to fish out a shiny female Magikarp, a shiny female Goldeen, and 2 shiny female Poliwags. After catching all these shiny Pokémon he then questioned where he got his insane amount of luck, but figures it was the blessing of Arecus, so he thanked the Sinnoh legendary for bestowing with the luck of Chansey and Victini the Unova legendary.

In another dimension, an equine-like Pokémon was watching the events unfold on Earth. As it turned its attention to the blonde trainer who thanked it for blessing him with his luck the god Pokémon then puffed out its chest with pride as it nodded its head agreeing and accepting the trainers thanks. As this was going on several other Pokémon saw this and sweat dropped thinking the blondes praise was going into its head, but brushed it off and went back to doing their thing. (AN: Even legendary Pokémon can feel prideful with their handy work)

He was making his way to the Pokémon center after an annoying encounter with a paranoid Officer Jenny; a run in he'd wished to forget, but still gave him a Psyduck-sized headache…

**Flashback 30 minutes ago…**

_ As Naruto crossed the city gates he was blind-sided by a blue blur and was tackled to the ground and was forced into a position where the assailants knee was pushing into the center of his back with one of the assailants hands was pushing his head down while holding his right arm to where they had it bent "Halt suspicious person, identify yourself or I'll place you under arrest" the person said with a strong feminine tone. Naruto then looked back and sees the owner of the voice and the one who tackled him to the ground. The woman is in her early 20's and is wearing a female police uniform. She has cerulean hair and amber eyes and she was staring down at Naruto angrily. Naruto decided to answer "my name is Naruto Uzumaki Tatsumori, son of Kushina Uzumaki Tatsumori and stepson of Ryoku Tatsumori; I come from the town of Pallet where I started my journey a week ago where I received my first Pokémon from Professor Hiruzen Sarutobi" he said causing her to push harder down on him "a likely story claiming to be the son of our champion, how do I know that you're telling the truth?" she asked the down trainer. Naruto with his free left hand reached into his left pocket and pulled out a red rectangular object "this pokedex should prove who I am" he stated as he opened it and accessed his personal file…_

"_I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Sarutobi for Pokémon Trainer Naruto Uzumaki Tatsumori of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Naruto with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced." The pokedex said as it read its contents._

"…"

"_Well are you going to get off of me or do I have to call my parents to further prove who I am and you can explain to them why you're calling me a liar" the blonde trainer said getting more agitated. Officer Jenny was sweating bullets as of this point for she not only caused bodily harm to the champions' stepson, but also threatened him with jail time. She immediately got off him and bowed to him with her forehead touching the ground "I'm sorry, please forgive me!?"She begged as Naruto got up and brushed himself off "whatever" was all he said before heading into the city._

**Flashback over…**

As he made his way to the Pokémon center heard sirens coming from behind him _'oh great what does she want now?'_ he thought to himself as he turned to the direction of the sirens. As he turned he then realized 2 things: 1. the motorcycle was going way too fast for it to stop in front of him and 2. He'd better get out of the way. As he did he saw the same Officer Jenny from before, but what caught his attention was the passenger who was a girl no older than him she wore a black sleeveless shirt while wearing a red vest with white sleeves and white collar. She also wore blue short-shorts and red shoes with white laces. Her hair was a long silky black which was kept in a ponytail she also had reddish-black eyes and on her head was a red cap with the indigo league logo. (AN: Ash's female counterpart is based off of Trainer Red from Gold, Silver and Crystal version) The girl was carrying was a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base; this Pokémon was a Pikachu and it was injured badly.

At the site of the girl carrying her injured Pokémon he ran in the direction they were heading which so happens to be the Pokémon center. As he entered the Pokémon center she saw this site. "What's past is past, now we have to heal your Pikachu!" Joy scolded the red wearing girl. "What can I do?" the girl asked. Nurse Joy softened her features a little "Just leave everything to me!" she told her in a soft voice. "Be happy you got it here just in time!" Joy told them. "That's my job! Oh my goodness, I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk!" Jenny said with a nervous chuckle. "Next time use the driveway." Nurse Joy said in a sing-song tone of voice. Then a large pink, ovoid Pokémon appeared wearing a nurse's hat. It has three hair-like growths on the sides of its head, tipped with a darker shade of pink. On the center of its belly is a dark pink pouch that contains a single white egg. Its arms are stubby, and it has small, dark pink feet. Additionally, it has a short tail; this Pokémon was a Chansey. Then Naruto pulled out his pokedex and acquired its data and the Pikachu's data.

"**Chansey, the Egg Pokémon. A rare and elusive Pokémon that's said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it."**

"**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks."**

Naruto then approached the girl as Officer Jenny made a quick getaway after catching sight of the blonde haired boy and not wanting to start an argument about before. As Naruto approached the girl he immediately recognized her "Ashley is that you?" the blonde asked the girl who then turned to Naruto with tears flowing from her eyes. She then tackled the blonde and cried in his shirt "Naruto-kun it's all my fault… 'Sniff' if I didn't make those Spearow angry then Pikachu wouldn't be…. Wouldn't be…" she couldn't complete her sentence as she cried. Naruto then enveloped her in a gentle hug "its ok it wasn't your fault all rookie trainers make mistakes when they start out and its better we all make mistakes now than when it really matters, that's what my stepfather always says to me" he said trying to comfort her. Ashley then looked at the blonde and gave a small nodded "you're… you're right Naruto-kun its better now than later" she said giving a weak smile. After a while, the two ended up sitting on the couch next to a video phone where Ashley made a call to her mother letting her know that she had made it to Viridian City.

After she had called her mother, Naruto had decided to do the same. So he picked up the phone and dialed his home number and waited for a response which didn't take very long as a beautiful red haired woman answered the phone:

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey mom it's me" Naruto responded.

Kushina then perked up upon hearing her sons voice "hey Naru-kun how are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing great I just made it to Viridian City in one piece and that dad's Aerodactyl left as soon as I walked through the city gates" he said to her causing his mother to giggle.

"I know he would Ryoku-koi ordered it to watch over you until you reached Viridian City and you know as well as I do that Ryo-kuns' Aerodactyl is more than happy to be assigned to look after you" she said causing Naruto to nod in agreement as he remembered all the times where Ryoku tou-san would leave his Aerodactyl to baby-sit Naruto in his younger years. This also caused Ashley to outburst "Your dad has an Aerodactyl… I've been to your house a couple times in the past, but I've never seen him with one" she said as she pulled out her Pokedex for any information on Aerodactyl;

"**Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon. An ancient Flying-type, it is equipped with sharp saw-like teeth suggesting that it was a carnivore."**

"So cool! Naruto-kun your dad is so awesome to have an Aerodactyl as a Pokémon now I want one" Ashley stated with stars in her eyes as she imaged herself soaring through the sky on the back of an Aerodactyl while Naruto laughed sheepishly at his girlfriend's actions while Kushina giggled at the young girls reaction "Oh and I see Ashley Ketchum is there with you…. You know even though you have your fiancées I still approve of you dating her Naruto and as I said before I want plenty of grandchildren to spoil, but that can wait for another few years…. Maybe when your 18" she said causing both Naruto and Ashley to mimic the red skin of a Magmar " !" the two yelled at the now laughing red head. With Ashley still blushing she responded "I'm ok with him having a harem so long as I get my Naruto time and with one being a gym leader in Johto, one being the caretaker of the Characific valley, one being a frontier brain, the other being the champion of Shinno and the last being a dragon trainer apprentice in Unova my Naruto time is all the time that is until they decide to visit and as you said before we're not ready to…to.." she said shyly as she looked at Naruto and imagined children with blue and black eyes with black hair with yellow streaks causing her to blush even harder.

Kushina then stopped laughing and turned to her son with a slightly serious look to her face which got both Naruto and Ashley's attention "Naruto your stepfather has already left and is heading your way" she said causing Naruto and Ashley to look at Kushina "really what for?" he asked which then his mother responded "they're on the move, so the Elite 4 and Ryoku have been called to deal with the upcoming threat" she stated causing the two trainers to tense up with Naruto giving his mother a serious look and Ashley a confused look _'I wonder who or what they're talking about and if Ryoku-sama and the Elite 4 are getting involved then it cannot be good'_ Ashley thought to herself as she watched the conversation while at the same time still worried about her Pokémon that's in intensive care.

"Alright mom I'll keep an eye out for tou-san for when he arrives to Viridian City" the blonde trainer said to his mother. "Alright Naru-chan take care and be sure to call me once to reach Pewter City and that goes double for you Ashley" she said with an obvious hint of a warning which caused the young girl to nod vigorously which made the red head woman to giggle before she hung up. Ashley then turned to her boyfriend "your mother is scary" she said as Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

After that the Pokémon center got a call and Naruto answered and started to talk to Professor Oak who then split screen with Professor Sarutobi you see both Oak and Sarutobi run two laboratories in their own sections of Pallet town Sarutobi ran the South and West sections while Oak ran the North and East sections. When Ashley told him that she saw a Pokémon that few over the rainbow and she pointed to a picture of it Professor Oak who said that it couldn't be possible since trainers have searched their whole lives and haven't seen that Pokémon while Professor Sarutobi said it must've been a sign of good luck and good fortune to the young female trainer which Oak agreed to. They then heard a doorbell coming from Oak's side of the screen "Ah, there's my Pizza. COMING! It was very nice talking to you Ashley" Oak said as his side of the screen went dark causing Sarutobi to sweat drop. The professor then turned to Naruto "Uzumaki-kun I've received the Pokémon you've caught and I must say I'm rather impressed of your collection" he said with a grandfather-like smile Naruto then thanked him for his words of praise "I also heard from Ryoku-san of what happened with you and Sasuke and for him to demand that you relinquish your Pokémon over to him is a terrible notion on his part and I hope that you're taking good care for the Pokémon you've won from him" he said causing Naruto to pull out Mizukames' Pokeball "don't worry Sarutobi-jiji I'll always look after my Pokémon after all I am my father's son" she said with a smile that a Gengar would be proud of and caused the professor to smile "well then take care and I look forward to receiving anymore Pokémon you catch" he said as the screen turned black.

As this was going on a large hot air balloon the shape of a Meowth floated over the unsuspecting city. Three individuals looked over the Pokémon center with an evil grin ready to begin their operation. Little did they know they were being watched by a bigger predator in the silhouette of a Charizard carrying its trainer.

Meanwhile, back at the Pokémon center the two trainers were enjoying each other's company when a carrot headed girl barraged into the Pokémon center carrying the charred remains of a bike. "NOW I'VE GOT YOU!" she yelled at Ashley. "I KNEW I'D FIND YOU HERE!" Ashley pointed at her "Hey, what happened to your bike?" she asked. "You happened to my bike! It got electrocuted in that storm! If you hadn't stolen it this never would have happened!" she said and fell backwards from the weight of the charred bike. "Whoa, let me help you" Ashley said as she ran to help but she smacked her hand away. "I don't need or want your help. You're going to pay for what you did to my bike!" she said raising her voice a little. Naruto then got in front of the carrot head while shielding Ashley "hey she was only trying to help and if you want a new bike I can pay for it" he suggested trying to calm this new girl down. The carrot top then turned her attention to the blonde "I don't want your charity I want that idiot behind you to pay for my…." She was stopped when Naruto released a bit of his aura "call my girlfriend an idiot again and I'll put you in a full body cast before you can say Kangaskhan" he warned her, but Ashley then intervened "Naruto-kun it's alright I did take her bike so it's my responsibility to pay her back so please calm down" she asked him which he did. Ashley then turned to the carrot head as a sad look came to her face "I'll make up for it; I promise I will, really. But I can't do anything about your bike until…" she started but was cut off by the carrot head "Ugh, I don't want any of your lame excuses kid; I just want a new bike right now!" She told her. "It's my Pikachu, my Pikachu's not too good" Ashley started and she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Naruto next to her.

"Uh, oh, is it very serious?" the carrot head asked in a small voice. "I think so, and there's nothing I can do to help." Ashley said with tons of worry and sadness in her voice. Naruto shook his head "Ashley, things happen that are out of our control all the time. Right now the best thing to do is sit and wait, while Nurse Joy tends to Pikachu. You have no medical knowledge that pertains to Pokémon so you wouldn't be able to help anyway and, no offense but you would only get in the way thus prolonging Pikachu's stay here and like I said before its better now than when it really matters all rookie trainers make the same mistakes and it's up to them to learn from them and take it to heart so that it doesn't repeat." he told Ashley who nodded sadly, but smiled weakly at her boyfriend's words.

The medical doors slid open and Nurse Joy along with the same Chansey from before walked out while pushing a stretcher with Pikachu on it wearing a headband with a light bulb attached. After confirming that Pikachu is Ok Ashley and the carrot head got into another argument until the carrot head told Ash to go take care of his Pikachu and that they would settle this later. "Uh, ok." Ashley said as she took a step back. Suddenly the alarm went off and Officer Jenny spoke over the intercom "Attention all residents, the viridian city criminal radar picked up an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves! If you have a Pokémon in your possession, exercise extreme caution!" she said. Suddenly two pokeballs felled through the skylight and opened to revile an Ekans and Koffing. The Koffing floated around the Pokémon Center while giving off a smokescreen. "Who are they?" Ashley asked while Naruto tensed at the sight of the new strangers.

"Don't be frightened little girl."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"To protect the world from devastation" the redheaded girl said.

"To unite all people within our nation" the periwinkle haired man said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" a random Meowth that apparently talks said.

After their introduction Narutos' expression changed from surprised to venting rage "Team Rocket…. The scum of Kanto he said as he let out a growl. This caused everyone in his group to turn to him, then Ashley asked "what this is the group that your father and the elite 4 have been called in to handle?" getting a nod from her blonde boyfriend. "Yeah these guys are an evil organization that're found in Kanto and in some areas of Jotho, their goal is world domination through stealing powerful Pokémon from trainers and forcing wild legendries into slavery for their twisted ambitions, it's no wonder why my father and the elite 4 have begun to move in response to their activities" he stated causing the three Team Rocket members to look at the blonde trainer "oh and just who is your father if he has informed you of us?" Jessie asked with James adding "yes so that we can properly inform him that he and the elite 4 will fail to stop us" he stated with Meowth adding "that's right" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest revealing his claws.

Naruto then looked behind them then smiled "why don't you tell him that yourselves" he said causing the 3 to look at the blonde in confusion, then a voice caught their attention "my thoughts exactly musuko (son)" the voice said catching everyone's attention expect for Naruto. The voice belonged to an armor clad Ryoku standing on the back of an abnormally large Charizard. The Kanto Champion then jumped off his fire type Pokémon then landed in between Naruto and Ashley, which caused the Charizard to land behind its trainer.

At this everyone except for Naruto and Ashley were currently imitating a Magikarp until the orange haired girl broke the silence "blondie your dad is the Kanto Champion!?" she asked him. Naruto then answered "yes my full name is Naruto Uzumaki Tatsumori…. I would've properly introduced myself if the 3 stooges over there didn't show up, but I guess better late than never, right?" he said pointing at the Team Rocket members who then shot glares at him. Jessie then responded "hey blonde twerp you better show us some respect" she barked only to receive a death glare from the champion and from his Pokémon "respect is earned, never given and with you lot being members of an evil organization such as Team Rocket you and your group doesn't deserve any such luxury. The only thing you'll be getting is a good thrashing and life behind bars with no parole" he announced as his Charizard let out a vicious growl.

This caused the three Team Rocket members to back away in fright because the sight of a champion level Charizard giving them a death glare is enough to put fear into the hearts of even the most battle harden trainers. After a few seconds the three members mustered up some courage then the male member announced "We're here for the Pokémon and we won't until we get them" James told them. Ashley then took a protective stance over Pikachu "You're not getting Pikachu!" she told them as if they actually cared. "Humph, we're not interested for your precious electric rat!" Jessie told them. "We seek only rare and valuable Pokémon! Like the Champions Pokémon" James announced. Ryoku then took a battle stance "you make seem like it's the easiest thing in the world, but I have a news flash for you losers my Pokémon aren't lightweights and if you want a first-hand demonstration of my Pokémon's power then you've come to the right place" he said as Charizard stepped forward ready to do battle with his would-be opponents.

Then the two Team Rocket members called their Pokémon for battle "Ekans I choose you" Jessie announced as she threw her pokeball. Then James followed after "Koffing show time" he called out as he summoned his Pokémon for battle. The first Pokémon to appear is a purple, serpentine Pokémon. Its eyes, underbelly, stripe, and rattle are yellow. It has three pairs of black lines encircling its body, as well as another line that connects each slitted eye and curves toward its nose. Its large mouth has a round, pink tongue and no visible teeth; this Pokémon is an Ekans which both Naruto and Ashley pulled out their pokedexes for any information.

"**Ekans, the Snake Pokémon. It moves silently and stealthily. It eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole."**

The next Pokémon to appear is a spherical Pokémon filled with toxic gasses. It has vacant eyes and a wide mouth that usually has two pointed teeth in the upper jaw. Below is face is a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking. Several crater-like protrusions, which usually release a yellowish gas, cover this Pokémon's body. Its purple skin is very thin, and over inflation can cause it to explode; this Pokémon is a Koffing and again Naruto and Ashley went to their pokedexes for any information.

"**Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odor and can explode."**

Then they turned their attention to the last Pokémon, Meowth is a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. Meowth is a quadruped with the ability to walk on its hind legs. It can freely manipulate its claws, retracting them when it wants to move silently. The tip of its tail curls tightly and again the two trainers went to their pokedexes for information.

"**Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spend most of the daylight hours sleeping."**

The two trainers put their pokedexes away as Nurse Joy then stood up straighter "You're wasting your time! This is a center for weak and injured Pokémon." She informed them. "That may be so, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if we find a few little Pokémon gems among all those injured Pokémon that happen to be junk." Jesse told them. "You're getting on my nerves" Ashley told them while Naruto stepped in front of her as he pulled out a pokeball "Ashley you, Nurse Joy and the carrot top go and keep the Pokémon safe while tou-san and myself take care of these clowns" he said in a serious tone leaving no room for argument. Knowing that Naruto was right on this Ashley then got in front of Pikachu's stretcher and started pushing it away from the battle with Nurse Joy and the carrot headed girl in tow, not before shouting "MY NAME IS MISTY NOT CARROT TOP BLONDIE!" the now identified girl said before leaving with group.

With the group gone Naruto and Ryoku then turned their attention towards the TR (Team Rocket) members itching for a fight "well Naruto shall we get started" Ryoku said as Naruto then looked at his pokeball before throwing it revealing a bipedal, reptilian creature. It has light orange scales and a cream underside. There is a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head, and it has narrow green eyes and a long snout. It has relatively long arms with three sharp claws. Its short legs have feet with three claws and cream-colored soles. The tip of its long, powerful tail has a powerful white flame with a blue center flame burning on it; this Pokémon was a Charmeleon and not just any Charmeleon this was Char Naruto first Pokémon finally evolved to its second form. At this Ryoku couldn't help but marvel at the sight of a powerful Charmeleon and from the looks of its tail it showed that it had absorbed some of the mega stones residual energy thus giving its tail flame its white-blue color. "Naruto I see you Charmander has evolved congratulations then" Ryoku said while getting ready to fight. Naruto then smiled "thanks to your super trainer I was able to get most of my Pokémon to evolve before coming here" he stated as Char got ready for battle.

At the sight of the shiny Charmeleon the TR members chuckled evilly "your rare color Charmeleon will make a handsome gift to the boss" James said to Naruto who responded with a growl "I'll die before I'll ever let you take Char away from me" he announced with Char roaring agreeing with her trainer whole heartily. Ryoku nodded agreeing with his son "alright enough talk time to send these losers packing Charizard **Flamethrower**" Ryoku ordered with Naruto following after "Char **Dragon Pulse**" he ordered. Both Flame Pokémon did as ordered and long story short both attacks hit and sent then flying "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF!" they yelled as they flew into the starry sky. (AN: As you can see I didn't use the same scene with Ash beating team rocket with Pikachu, but it's still powerful and team rocket will still try and steal it so don't worry all you generation one fans)

When the battle… if you can call it that was over Ashley and the group came out from hiding only to see father and son giving each other a fist bump, the two flame Pokémon doing the same and a massive scorch mark deeply embedded into the floor of the Pokémon center which got Nurse joy really angry, then she marched up to the duo and whacked them over the head leaving them on the floor with a lump on their heads "that was for ruining my clean floor next time take it outside" she ordered them causing the two flame Pokémon, Ashley, Misty and the now fully healed Pikachu to sweat drop. Ashley and notices the smaller fire Pokémon, takes out her Pokédex and sees what that Pokémon is.

"**Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon. It has razor sharp claws and its tail is exceptionally strong."**

Ashley then commented "so cool so that must be his first Pokémon and for him to have a shiny Pokémon as his starter he's so lucky" she said looking at Charmeleon who was now poking at her trainer seeing if he's unconscious with Charizard doing the same. Seeing that their trainer are ok the two fire Pokémon then fell asleep next to their respective trainers with Ashley, Pikachu and Misty doing the same.

**The next morning….**

After Naruto and Ashley registered to the Indigo Plateau League the group were standing in front of the Pokémon center with Ryoku looking at the three young trainers Naruto then voiced "tou-san your leaving?" the blonde trainer asked as he watch his stepfather get on the back of his Charizard "I'm afraid I have to son, now that I know that Team Rocket has begun to move I have to inform the elite 4 and the international police of their most recent activity" he stated causing the blonde to give him a sadden look. Ryoku seeing this decided to voice himself "but if I have free time I'll call you and meet up with you in the town you're in ok?" he said getting a smile from his stepson. "Ok dad I'll look forward to it" he said to his stepfather who gave him a fatherly smile before his Charizard took off.

After seeing the Champion off they were informed by Nurse Joy that the Viridian City gym was under renovations and won't be open for some time, but informed them that Pewter City just beyond the Viridian forest had its own gym which perked the two trainers eager to win their first badges and take their first steppes to becoming Pokémon masters.

As they ventured into the forest Ashley and Naruto were startled by a scream "AHHHHHHHH!" Misty yelled. "Misty, what's wrong?" Naruto asked due to not liking how she yelled when his ear was right next to her. She hid behind Ashley "Look, over there!" she said while stuttering. Ashley and Naruto looked around and saw two serpentine Pokémon that resembles the larvae of the Spicebush Swallowtail. One is a green caterpillar with yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its body the other is a yellowish-gold color with orange ring-like shaped markings down the side of its body. They also have large yellow eyes with black pupils. Its most notable characteristic is the bright red antenna on their heads. These and the large eye-shaped markings help to startle predators. Their feet are tipped with suction cups, permitting these Pokémon to scale most surfaces with minimal effort; this Pokémon was a Caterpie. The two trainers then got out their Pokédex for any information on the cute little bug Pokémon.

"**Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. To repel enemies, Caterpie releases an unpleasant odor from its red antenna. It molts several times while growing."**

Ashley then made herself known "Oh, cool it's a Caterpie! It's one of the bug Pokémon." she said. Misty hid behind her even more "Even if it is a bug Pokémon bugs are disgusting! I don't like them! Do something!" she pleaded to both Naruto and Ashley who looked at her with a disgusted face 'and she's a Pokémon trainer why?' they mentally asked themselves before turning to the two bug Pokémon. Naruto not wasting any time he threw a teal pokeball with a net pattern (AN: Netball) at the orange colored Caterpie while Ashley not wanting to be left behind threw a pokeball at the green colored one. Both balls hit their intended marks, pulled the Pokémon in closed then struggled….

Once…

Twice…

Thrice…

Then the familiar ding was heard from both pokeballs. While Ashley and Pikachu were doing the 'I caught a Pokémon pose' (AN: we all know the one) Naruto's pokeball started to glow white before disappearing. With that done Naruto then looked at Ashley then made himself known "Ashley this is where we part ways for now" he said causing her to stop and look at Naruto with a sadden look "you're leaving?" she asked. Naruto then nodded "but only for a short time I'll see you again in Pewter City and if you catch 2 more Pokémon while you're here in the viridian forest I'll take you out on a date, but only if you catch 2 more Pokémon" he stated which caused her to hug and kiss her boyfriend "don't worry Naru-kun I'll have 4 Pokémon before you know it" she stated giving him an award winning smile. Naruto then chuckled a bit then broke off from their hug "I'll hold you to it" he said before racing off into the forest.

**And it's done….. f**king finally with school, exams and projects coming out of the woodworks I never thought I would get this done. Anyways as I stated before my Naruto harem will only stop at 12 so please submit any suggestions be it Pokémon girls, Naruto girls, or Pokegirls (basically any legendary that can take a female human form). And as I said before I'll be skipping around to speed up my story because I'm not doing one chapter per episode like hell I'll do that. Next time Naruto meets up with Ashley and Misty in Pewter City and the battle for the Boulder Badge.**

**Narutos' Party:**

**Charmeleon (Nickname: Char) Gender: F Level: 18 (Shiny)**

**Dratini (Nickname: Setsuna) Gender: F Level: 20 (Shiny)**

**Wartortle (Nickname: Mizukame) Gender: F Level: 18**

**Pidgeotto (Nickname: Hane) Gender: F Level: 20 (Shiny)**

**Mew (Nickname: Omi) Gender: N/A Level: 48 (Shiny)**

**Ivysaur (Nickname: Shido) Gender: F Level 18 (Shiny)**

**Pokémon at Laboratory:**

**Spearow (Nickname: Suzume) Gender: F Level: 10 (Shiny)**

**Rattata (Nickname: Mausu) Gender: F Level: 10 (Shiny)**

**Magikarp (Nickname: Rivu~aiasan) Gender: F Level: 10 (Shiny)**

**Goldeen (Nickname: Koi) Gender: F Level: 10 (Shiny)**

**Poliwag *2 (Nicknames: Otamaja and Kushi) Genders: F Levels: 10 (Shinnies)**

**Caterpie (Nickname: Cho) Gender: F Level: 5 (Shiny)**

**Ashley's Pokémon party:**

**Pikachu Gender: M Level: 14**

**Caterpie Gender: M Level: 5**

**Comment and Review and those who flame please do me these three things:**

**1) Cry me a river**

**2) Build me a bridge**

**3) And get the F**k over it **

**Peace out and happy hunting out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay before I get this Golem rolling I would like to make a few things known:**

**I decided to extend Naruto's harem and have 3 separate categories so one will be girls from the Pokeverse, girls from the Naruverse and pokegirls so he'll be getting 12 girls each bring his harem to a grand total of 36… lucky blonde bastard.**

**Naruto's Harem Pokémon Girls: Ashley Ketchum, Clair, Liza, Iris, Lucy, ****May, Dawn, Skyla, Flannery, Serena, Cynthia**

**Naruto's Harem Naruto Girls: younger Mei Terumi, Younger Konan, Shion, Hinata, Fuu, Younger Yugito, Younger Samui, Younger Kurenai, Fem. Haku Yuki**

**Naruto's Harem Pokegirls: Mew, , **

**Also other character will be bashed, but not as much as some others will.**

**I don't own Pokémon or Naruto because if I did the Naruto would've been as strong and smart as the yondaime hokage with tons of wind and water style jutsus under his belt and some knowledge of fuinjutsu and kenjutsu and Ash would've caught all the Pokémon and have won all the Pokémon leagues. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and VIZ Media.**

"Character Speech"

'_Character Thought'_

"_Flashback / Pokémon thought / telepathic speech"_

"**Pokedex Entry"**

**Pokémon Attack**

**Chapter 5: Fatherhood &amp; Pewter City**

After leaving his girlfriend and her little group, Naruto ventured deeper into the Viridian Forest to train and catch new Pokémon. It's been little over an hour since he left Ashley and company when Naruto finds a clearing in the middle of the forest which he decides to train for an entire week before meeting up with Ashley in Pewter City. As he approached the center of the clearing, he then notices two oval shaped objects and as he got closer he then realized that they were Pokémon eggs. One of them was black with the bottom being a darker shade of black and the top having a red pattern and red spots going around the top half. The second egg has a green top half with two pink oval shaped spots and the bottom half being all white. He then looks around to see where the parents were to leave the eggs unattendant as he stood in the middle of the clearing with the eggs at his feet. Naruto having a better look at the clearing from where he stood he then noticed shallow indentations in the ground and as he kneeled down to investigate one of the closer indentations he then notices something on the ground and picks it up for closer examination "egg fragment" was all he said to understand where he was and the purple color of the eggs made it all the more clear where he was he was in the middle of an Ekans nesting ground and the two eggs that were present were stolen from their parents and brought here to be fed upon later an unusual behavior for the snake Pokémon considering that they'll eat the eggs right on the spot instead of making off with it. Wanting to find out Naruto then snatches the eggs and replaced them with duplicates he then ran to the nearest tree, climbed it and hid waiting for the Pokémon who own this part of the forest to return in which he didn't have to wait too long because after 20 or so minutes the ground came to life as dozens upon dozens of Ekans began to make their way to the clearing and among them was another snake-like Pokémon that made Naruto a bit concerned. It was a serpentine Pokémon with purple scales over most of its body. It has a large hood just below its head. On its hood, it has a design much like an angry face. The pattern typically has red and yellow eyespot outlined it black, a wide black streak resembling a mouth, and a V-shaped stripe about the face pattern; the Pokémon was an Arbok. Naruto having never seen one in the wild he pulled out the Pokédex for any information.

"**Arbok, the Cobra Pokémon. The evolved form of Ekans. It is rumored that the ferocious warning markings on its belly differ from area to area"**

Naruto gazing upon the larger snake Pokémon noticed that it was carrying an egg coiled up at the end of its tail. The egg had a light purple top half and baby blues bottom half with white diamond pattern and a baby blue hexagon crest. Naruto not wanting to see the egg being devoured decided to take immediate action "Omi I choose you!" he called out as he threw his masterball and summoned his shiny Mew. This action caught the attention of all the wild Pokémon that were present who then gave the blonde trainer a violent hiss. Naruto then issued his command "Omi use **Psychic** on the snake Pokémon right now!" he commanded his little psychic Pokémon who then started to glow bright blue in which the poison Pokémon started to glow too and began to levitate due to Mew's psychic attack. Then Naruto pulled out a magenta Pokémon with a pink heart with a white outline and a white oval spot in the center (AN: Love Ball) "Shido (Seed) I choose you!" he cried out as he threw the pink Pokémon to summon his Pokémon. The Pokémon that was summoned is a dinosaur-like, quadruped Pokémon. It has light green skin with darker patches. Two pointed teeth protrude from its upper jaw, and it has narrow light red eyes. Each of its feet has three claws on them. The bulb on its back has bloomed into a large orange/peach bud supported by a short brown trunk surrounded by leafy yellow-green fronds; this Pokémon is a female shiny Ivysaur a Pokémon he acquired the week before entering Viridian City when it was a Bulbasaur.

**Flashback**

_Naruto was traveling through route 1 in search of a new training ground since the last one was totally destroyed. As he trekked through the tall grass he then heard yelling "You useless pathetic piece of trash I can't believe I got paired with such a weakling!"the boy said as he kicked the down Bulbasaur. Naruto after seeing enough of the boys cruelty he then tackled the boy and got in front of the injured Pokémon to protect it from its horrid trainer "hey what the fuck is your problem?!" Naruto yelled at the boy. The abusive trainer got up and glared at the blonde "that pathetic Pokémon behind you is so useless that it can't even win a battle against a Pidgey" he said causing the injured Bulbasaur to flinch at its trainer's statement this action however didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who by now was furious. "Just because of one battle you decide it was ok to punish your Pokémon the way you did….its unforgivable" he said with a growl causing the trainer to slightly back away from the blonde. The boy then took out a Pokéball clicked the center and the down Bulbasaur glowed a bright blue then the light disappeared "I released that useless Pokémon if you want it take it I'll just find a better one" he said as he turned around and left. Naruto shot him one last glare before tending to the wounded Bulbasaur. The Pokémon is a small, quadruped Pokémon with green or light-green skin and dark patches. Its thick legs each end with three sharp claws. Its eyes have magenta irises, while the sclera and pupils are white. Bulbasaur has a pair of small, pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open. It has a bulb on its back, grown from a seed planted there at birth. Naruto pulled out his Pokédex for more information:_

"_**Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. A young Bulbasaur uses the nutrients from its seed for the energy it needs to grow"**_

_After putting his Pokédex away, Naruto kneed to the down Bulbasaur and pat it head which caused it to flinch and Naruto couldn't blame it this was just like what happened with Sasuke and Mizukame only Sasuke just straight up abandoned his Pokémon not physically abused it. Naruto pulled of his backpack pulled out a full restore and used it to heal the injured Bulbasaur who was now crying for being abandoned the way it did and Naruto seeing this felt nothing but pity that this poor little Pokémon had to go through an ordeal such as that. After healing the Bulbasaur, Naruto put on his backpack, but not before leaving some fruit for the Pokémon to eat in case it got hungry. As he started to leave he felt something grab him to stop him from leaving. He turned to see a long vine wrapped around his wrist and it was connected to the Bulbasaur who looked at him with a pleading look as if to say 'please don't abandon me' Naruto in feeling guilty about almost leaving the poor thing thought about it and came with a good idea. He got out his backpack opened it and pulled out a box, opened it then pulled out a small pink pokeball, activated it showed it to the Bulbasaur "hey wanna come along with me?" he asked the Bulbasaur who gave her answer by tackling him to the ground crying in finding someone who wanted her._

**Flashback Over**

After a short trip down memory Naruto took immediate action "Shido use **vine whip** to grab the egg in the Arbok's coils" he ordered his Pokémon which she complied to do so. Shido then launched 4 whip-like vines at the airborne Arbok and grabbed the egg and gave it to her trainer "good job Shido I knew I can count on you" he said praising his grass Pokémon which caused her to puff out her chest with pride. Naruto chuckling at his Pokémon's action put the egg away and pulled out several pokeballs and nestballs and threw them at the immobile Pokémon catching all 20 snake Pokémon; 19 Ekans and 1 Arbok. Naruto in realizing what he just did hoped that it wouldn't bite him in the ass later…

**Meanwhile at Professor Sarutobi's laboratory….**

Sarutobi was enjoying his afternoon tea while reading one of his students' prized works (AN: yes Icha-Icha does exist in this world). While giggling like a prev as he read the book he then heard the sound of a pokeball appearing at the receiver in his lab "must be Naruto again, I swear that boy has some lousy timing" he said as he put a book mark where he stopped reading so that when done he can get back to his reading. As he entered the lab he then notices a pile of 20 balls on the transport mat "my word did that boy go to the safari zone or something?" he yelled as he went to the pile and pick up one random pokeball which set off a chain reaction causing all the balls to fall to the floor, thus releasing the contained Pokémon which were 19 Ekans. Sarutobi not believing in what he saw he dropped the pokeball to the floor, thus releasing the Pokémon inside which was a rather large Arbok. At this sight there was only one thing that Sarutobi could do…. Scream like a little school girl "KKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA!" which could be hear all throughout the little quiet town of Pallet.

**Back to our Main hero….**

Naruto felt a sudden chill going down his spine "I sense a disturbance in the force" (AN: couldn't resist) he said quietly to himself as he got down the tree thanks to Shido while she used her vines as a harness to help him down the tree. Naruto now safely on the ground called the rest of his party which consists of Charlotte the shiny Charmeleon, Setsuna the shiny Dratini, Omi the shiny Mew, Shido the shiny Ivysaur, Mizukame the now evolved Wartortle, and finally Hane the newly evolved shiny Pidgeotto. "Ok gang starting today we'll be using this place as our personal training area for the entire week so while I set up camp I want all of you to find fire wood and any edible fruits and berries" he said as his Pokémon began doing their marching orders.

About an hour has passed after and all his Pokémon had finished their tasks and the tent was up (AN: no sexual pun intended) he got out his super trainer device and started on their training while tending to the three Pokémon eggs in his possession. Remembering what his father said about baby Pokémon being bonded to the first thing it saw he was a bit worried about being a parent to these little ones, but then reassured when he discovered baby formula in his bag; his parents expected something like this would happen so they planned ahead and gave him all known formulas for each type of Pokémon _'how hard could it be?'_…. famous last words.

**One Week Later…**

Naruto finally arriving to Pewter City he was in a very cheery mood, reason for it: within the week the eggs hatched one was a shiny fem. Ralts who had a shy personality which he found pretty cute, a tomboyish fem. Zorua who was a stubborn nature like him so he can relate, and to his surprise a very clingy Suicune pup who pretty much never leaves his side the day they hatched it was a wonder occasion, but then came every human males worst nightmare… parenthood. For the pasted seven days all he ever heard was crying all night so he barely got any sleep and the same could be said for his other Pokémon, who can't blame the baby Pokémon, but could glare at papa Naruto. So after a week they pretty much calmed down and were eager to train after seeing the older Pokémon practice their skills, Naruto being the parent decided to hold off on their training for about a month in which 2 of the 3 Pokémon agreed, but the Zorua just huffed, but agreed nonetheless. Naruto also used his portable transfer device to switch Pokémon from Sarutobi's Pokémon laboratory, but he got a lecture first from the pissed professor, but agreed to transfer any Pokémon he needed. He trained his Spearow, Rattata, Magikarp, Goldeen, his 2 poliwags and his newly caught Caterpie and one of the Ekans the shiny one for now. He trained them all until they were at a good level or have evolved in which case his Caterpie went through its entire evolution from Metapod to Butterfree in just two days of its training. Naruto also managed to evolve his Rattata into a Raticate, his Spearow into a Fearow, his Ekans into an Arbok and a newly caught Weedle into a Beedrill. He even managed to evolve his Magikarp into the more powerful Gyarados thanks to the supply of rare candies he had, but seldomly used them. He got his older Pokémon to a good enough level to tackle the Pewter City Gym which from what his father told him was a Rock-Type Pokémon gym so Grass and Water types would be good to have on hand, but he also had to keep the newly born Pokémon.

Naruto made his way to the Pokémon center and as he did he heard a voice he was hoping to never hear "hey look it's the dobe" the voice said which caused Naruto to turn only to see Kiba Inuzuka with his friend Shino Aburame and girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto then retorted "oh look it's dog breathe find any good trees to mark your turf with?" he asked which caused Hinata to giggle, Shino to give a little chuckle and Kiba to growl "shut it dobe… and why are you here anyways, finally decided to run away from home because you didn't get your first Pokémon" he said getting a snarl from Naruto and glares from his two companions. Naruto then responded "no flea brain I here to challenge the Pewter City Gym Leader and to join up with Ashley she called be the other day saying that she'll be staying at the Pokémon center" he said wanting to get away from Kiba and meet up with Ash. Hearing about Ashley Ketchum being here perked up Hinata "Ashley-san is here?" the Hyuuga asked getting a nodded from the blonde trainer.

Feeling ignore Kiba finally snapped "that's it loser I challenge you to a battle right now!" he yelled getting not only his groups attention, but the attention of everyone within earshot of his declaration. Naruto then sighed "very well dog breathe so what are the rules?" he asked Shino making him ref. for this battle "This will be a one on one Pokémon battle, with each trainer using one Pokémon, the winner will be determined when the trainers Pokémon are unable to battle, are both trainers ready?" Naruto and Kiba both nodded. "Then let the battle begin." "Growlithe, lets show this loser," Kiba shouted releasing his first Pokémon a Growlithe that was a little bigger than average. Naruto seeing the Pokémon pulled out his Pokédex for more information.

"**Growlithe, the puppy Pokémon: Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things**"

Naruto smiled in seeing this "okay then Rivu~aiasan I choose you!" he cried out as he summoned his Pokémon. The Pokémon to come out was a serpentine Chinese dragon-like Pokémon. It is mostly red, with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots along its body. It has a three-pointed, dark red crest on its head and four white fins down its back. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth. It has one barbell on each side of its face: the Pokémon was a shiny Gyarados and it was staring at its opponent with the anger of a thousand angry mothers. Kiba shakily pulled out his Pokédex for information on the monster in front of him.

"**Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon. The evolved form of Magikarp. This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel."**

The larger Pokémon then turned to its trainer, lowered its head and gave him a lick and snuggled into him "aww is Ryvu-chan happy to see me?" Naruto asked and getting a deep bellow as confirmation to his question. This action caused everyone's eyes to pop out of their heads and their mouths to drop to the floor. This Pokémon that has the nastiest reputation of actually killing their trainers was being coddled by its trainer like a meowth kitten. Right now both Kiba and Growlithe are thinking whether or not to just run the fuck away and forget this whole thing, but two things stopped him, 1. He issued the challenge and 2. Naruto was staring at him "so are you ready or are you going to just stand there and…. You know what I'll just end this right now Ryvu use **Waterpulse" **he commanded and his Gyarados did a complete 180 from purring at her master touch to growling at the puppy who was now standing in a puddle of its own urine. Gyarados then started to gather energy in its mouth then shot a ball of water at the pup literally one hit it. From that day onward Kiba learned a very important life lesson:

Don't….

Fuck….

With Naruto U. Tatsumori.

**And it's done….. f**king finally with school, exams and projects coming out of the woodworks I never thought I would get this done. Okay so I changed the limit to Narutos' harem so please pitch in some ideas. Also I decided to make the gym battle into its own chapter. **

**Narutos' Party:**

**Gyarados (Nickname: Rivu~aiasan) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Charmeleon (Nickname: Charlotte) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Ivysaur (Nickname: Shido) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Suicune (Nickname: Seiy****ō****-f****ū****) Gender: N/A Level: 5**

**Zorua (Nickname: Yoko) Gender: F Level: 5**

**Ralts (Nickname: Kanj****ō****) Gender: F Level: 5 (Shiny)**

**Pokémon at Laboratory:**

**Fearow (Nickname: Suzume) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Raticate (Nickname: Mausu) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Ivysaur (Nickname: Shido) Gender: F Level: 25(Shiny)**

**Goldeen (Nickname: Koi) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Poliwhirl *2 (Nicknames: Otamaja and Kushi) Genders: F Levels: 25 (Shinnies)**

**Butterfree (Nickname: Cho) Gender: F Level: 25(Shiny)**

**Wartortle (Nickname: Mizukame) Gender: F Level: 25**

**Beedrill (Nickname: Suzumebachi) Gender: M Level: 25**

**Dratini (Nickname: Setsuna) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Ekans *18 (Nickname: N/A) Gender(s): 9-M, 9-F Level: vary**

**Arbok*2 (Nickname: Kobura) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny*1)**

**Ashley's Pokémon party:**

**Pikachu Gender: M Level: 14**

**Butterfree Gender: M Level: 12**

**Pidgeotto Gender: M Level: 12**

**Beedrill Gender: F Level: 12**

**Spearow Gender: M Level: 10**

**I'll do a flash back for Ashley in how she got the Beedrill and the Spearow.**

**Comment and Review and those who flame please do me these three things:**

**1) Cry me a river**

**2) Build me a bridge**

**3) And get the F**k over it **

**Peace out and happy hunting Demonzone out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay before I get this Golem rolling I would like to make a few things known:**

**I read some of your reviews and a lot of you have mentioned that I forgot to put Mew (Omi) so I'll see if I can change it as soon as possible, but don't worry Omi is still in his party. Also everyone who's looking forward to the release of the two new Pokémon games Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby especially with new mega evolutions, new Pokémon, new move sets and a new game mechanic. So preorder your copies the release date is November 21. **

**Naruto's harem:**

**Naruto's Harem Pokémon Girls: Ashley Ketchum, Clair, Liza, Iris, Lucy, May, Dawn, Skyla, Flannery, Serena, Cynthia**

**Naruto's Harem Naruto Girls: younger Mei Terumi, Younger Konan, Shion, Hinata, Fuu, Younger Yugito, Younger Samui, Younger Kurenai, Female Haku Yuki**

**Naruto's Harem Pokegirls: Mew, Female Gardevoir**

**Also other character will be bashed, but not as much as some others will.**

**I don't own Pokémon or Naruto because if I did the Naruto would've been as strong and smart as the yondaime hokage with tons of wind and water style jutsus under his belt and some knowledge of fuinjutsu and kenjutsu and Ash would've caught all the Pokémon and have won all the Pokémon leagues. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and VIZ Media.**

"Character Speech"

'_Character Thought'_

"_Flashback / Pokémon thought / telepathic speech"_

"**Pokedex Entry"**

**Pokémon Attack**

**Chapter 6: Naruto &amp; Ashley vs. Brock**

Silence was all there was. Silence has taken over the battlefield, the blonde train had just one shot his rivals Pokémon. How you may ask? Well Naruto had kindly asked his Gyarados to use a super powered** water pulse **on a trainer level Growlithe pup with no sign of showing any mercy. Naruto called back his Pokémon and trekked his way to the Pokémon center with everyone moving out of his way giving him fearful eyes. The only ones who didn't look at him in fear, but in awe were Ashley who joined the crowd to see her boyfriend do battle, Hinata who looked at him as if to wonder how he managed to train such a powerful Pokémon in only a short amount of time and Shino who was surprised at how much Naruto has improved considering the fact that the blonde trainer had big shoes to fill knowing that Narutos' stepfather was the current champion of kanto and his mother, although retired was a world renowned Pokémon ranger. Looking at the retreating blonde the bug trainer saw that his female companion left and was later joined by a red wearing girl who he knew was a trainer from Oak's side of Pallet Town. He turned to his shocked friend pulled out Growlithe's pokeball from Kiba's belt, withdrew the down pup into its pokeball and dragged Kiba to the center to get his Pokémon healed.

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

Naruto was leaving the Pokémon center with Ashley wrapped around his right arm and Hinata wrapped around his left arm. Of course you may ask why? Well let's go to Ashley's reason….

**Flashback**

_As Naruto waited for Nurse Joy to finish healing his Pokémon, Ashley approached the blonde trainer with a cheshire cat-like grin "hey Naruto-kun I did it" she said to him getting a confused look from her blonde boyfriend "did what?" he asked. Ashley then pulled out 4 pokeballs and summoned all of her Pokémon. The first was a male Butterfree which he can guess is her fully evolved caterpie, a male pidgeotto, a female Beedrill, and an angry looking Spearow with a scar over its left eye. These four Pokémon plus her starter Pokémon made her team count up to five. Then Naruto remembered what he told her before parting ways._

**Mini-Flashback**

"_Ashley this is where we part ways for now" he said causing her to stop and look at Naruto with a sadden look "you're leaving?" she asked. Naruto then nodded "but only for a short time I'll see you again in Pewter City and if you catch 2 more Pokémon while you're here in the viridian forest I'll take you out on a date, but only if you catch 2 more Pokémon" he stated which caused her to hug and kiss her boyfriend "don't worry Naru-kun I'll have 4 Pokémon before you know it" she stated giving him an award winning smile. Naruto then chuckled a bit then broke off from their hug "I'll hold you to it" he said before racing off into the forest._

**Mini-Flashback over**

"_I see you kept your end of our little arrangement, very good" he said to her getting a good look at her Pokémon. Ashley then puffed out her low C-cup breasted chest as she soaked in his praise. She then told her story about her catches from her caterpies entire evolution to catching a pidgeotto and a Beedrill (AN: Pokémon Indigo series episode 4 also Ash was a dumbass for not taking advantage of the situation and catch a Beedrill right then and there) to the angry looking Spearow who she said was the same Spearow that she pissed off at the beginning of her journey (AN: Pokémon Indigo series Episode 1) that followed her for revenge, but ended up catching it in hopes of earning its trust. Naruto accepted her stories and looked at her team and noticed that her team was completely off balanced one electric type, 2 flying types, and 2 bug types one was a bug/poison and one bug/flying so he helped her by giving her advice on what Pokémon to keep and which to send to Oak for safe keeping. So Ashley sent her Beedrill and Spearow to Oak and kept the Pidgeotto and Butterfree and gave her Pokémon a few moves from his TM set to help with her battle against the gym leader. So he ended up teaching her Butterfree: Psychic, her Pidgeotto: Steel Wing and her Pikachu: Brick Break and a few rare candies, hp ups, proteins, irons, carbos, zincs, and calcium to help give her Pokémon a better chance. _

_With her Pokémon ready for combat she latched on to her boyfriend's arm and dragged him to the gym._

**End of Flashback**

Now that Ashley's reason for hanging off our blonde hero is out of the way. Now we turned to Hinata and her reason quite simple; she and Naruto were childhood friends along with Ashley and Serena and the three girls all promised to be his wife one day.

As he was dragged by his girlfriends to the Pewter City gym, Kiba and Shino followed right behind the blonde and his babes Kiba with a look of jealously and Shino with a neutral look.

They approached the gym and Naruto finally breaking away from his girls loving embrace, opened the doors to the gym and stepped right in. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm here to challenge the gym leader to a battle," Naruto called out as he entered the gym, which was dark. "Very well, I'll accept your challenge," a light appeared over a teen a little older then him with brown hair; he was wearing a pair of brown jeans, an orange shirt and a green vest. "My name is Brock, and I'm the leader of the pewter city gym." With a snap of his fingers the lights of the gym flashed on to reveal a large field littered with boulders and rocks of all sizes. "In this battle we will each use two Pokémon, the winner will be determined one both of one trainers Pokémon are unable to battle, and only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon during the match," Brock said getting a nod from Naruto as they both stepped into the trainers box on each side of the field. "Alright, let's begin, Geodude I choose you," Brock released a large Geodude. Naruto then got out his Pokedex for more information.

**Geodude, the rock Pokémon: Found in fields and mountains, people often mistake them for boulders and step or trip on them.**

Naruto smirked as he closed his Pokédex, grabbing a pokeball. "Alright then, my turn, Mizukame lets dance around them," he said calling out his water type. When the Wartortle landed in the battlefield the gym leader looked a bit nervous and for good reason his rock type Geodude was at a huge disadvantage against a water type like Wartortle. "Um, your Wartortle looks well raised, but let's see if it can handle actual combat, Geodude, use **tackle**," Naruto narrowed his eyes as the rock Pokémon rushed at Wartortle. "You shouldn't underestimate me or my Pokémon, now Mizukame, use **water pulse**," Naruto's Wartortle wasted no time as it gathered energy in the form a heavily concentrated water ball and shoot it at the charging Geodude. Before the gym leader could react the attack was launched and hit the rock type dead center thus sending it flying straight at the wall being Brock with swirls in its eyes signally that it was done for the count. "Geodude is unable to battle, the winner of the first match is Mizukame," Shino said acting as judge.

"You may have beaten my Geodude, but don't think you can beat my last Pokémon, Onix, go," Brock called releasing an Onix, which gave a mighty roar, and made Pikachu hide behind its trainer. Naruto then took out his Pokédex for any information on the large snake-like Pokémon in front of him.

**Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour.**

Putting away his pokedex, Naruto called back his wartortle and pulled out a netball and gave a wicked foxlike grin "I'll match your giant with one of my own Rivu~aiasan I choose you" he said as he sent his ball into the air and summoned his Pokémon. When the Pokémon was summoned Kiba wanted to hide from the sheer sight of the large red Gyarados and Misty stiffed upon the mere sight of such a vicious beast. Both gym leader and Pokémon were utterly terrified at the sight of this Pokémon and were wondering just what like of trainer is this blonde to have a pseudo-legendary as a party member. The Gyarados then looked to its trainer ready to obey his command and Naruto merely nodded in acknowledgement in the Pokémon's overall readiness. "Ready whenever you are Brock" Naruto said getting the gym leaders attention.

"Let's start this of right, Rivu~aiasan, use **Hyper Beam**," Gyarados gathered a mass of multi-colored energy in its mouth before firing a beam of heavily concentrated energy at the rock snake Pokémon. "Onix, dodge it then use **Dig**," the giant pokemon barely dodged the hyper beam before it burrowed into the ground, but not before the attack left its trail of destruction which pretty much blown a hole to the back wall. Everyone seeing the destruction were imitating a Magikarp at this point and Naruto was laughing nervously "maybe we should work on controlling your power output huh Rivu?" he asked his Gyarados while everyone else yelled "NAW YA THINK!?"

"Ok jokes aside Rivu, wait until the last minute and dodge, then use **Water pulse**," Rivu nodded as she loomed over the field waiting for the recharge effect to ware off, before suddenly dodging right as Onix shot out of the ground; with her target in sight, Rivu started to gather water in her mouth and launched the water ball at the Onix hitting into in the face and sending it to the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Onix is unable to battle, the winner of the second battle is Gyarados and the match goes to the challenger Naruto Uzumaki of Pallet town," Shino said with a small smirk, he was really impressed by Naruto's skills and couldn't wait for the day he could match his blonde rival. "Congratulations Naruto, that was a great battle, even though it was kind of one sighted" the challenger and Pokémon both turned to see Brock standing there with a smile while holding out a bolder badge. "As the leader of the Pewter city gym I hereby present you with the bolder badge, you earned it," Naruto smiled as he took the badge, placing it inside a small black case.

"Thanks a lot Brock," with a nod of his head, Naruto then turned to Ashley "alright Ashley it's your turn" he said as she jumped over the banners and stood where Naruto once stood and battled the gym leader after Naruto healed his Pokémon. The battle was won with her Pidgeotto using **Steel Wing **on Geodude and her Pikachu using **Brick Break** on Onix. It was the closet match the both Brock and Ashley had ever had, but Ashley came out victorious with her first badge and her first official step to her ultimate dream of being the great Pokémon Master.

After winning the two headed to the Pokémon center to call home of their recent battle with the gym leader and the earning of their first badges. When Naruto spoke to his mother he got the surprise of his life….

**Video Phone Conversation**

Naruto: hi mom guess what?

Kushina: Hi son guess what?

Naruto: no you first

Kushina: ok son what is it?

Naruto: *showed his mother his badge case with his first badge* I've won my first badge

Kushina: that great honey I'm so proud of you and now its your turn

Naruto: what is it mom?

Kushina: you're going to be a big brother

Naruto:….. what?

Kushina: I'm pregnant

Naruto and everyone with him: what?! *Naruto passed out and Ashley + Hinata were freaking out seeing if he was alright* 30 seconds later….

Naruto: are…are you sure?

Kushina: of course I'm sure it's my own body after all son and to tell you the truth I haven't told Ryo-koi yet so you and your friends are the first to know of this.

Naruto: well you better tell him cuz he's the son of my future brother and also I would love to see the look on his face when you tell him

Kushina: I will and please don't forget to call me when you get to Cerulean City ok

Naruto: ok mom love you bye

Kushina: love you too baby *hang up*

**End of conversation**

Meanwhile wherever Ryoku is…..

Here we find the champion high above the clouds when he gets a phone call. He picks up the phone and sees that it's his wife on the other line _'huh I wonder wants up'_ he thinks to himself as he answers the phone. "Hey Kushi-chan whats going on?" he asks. _"Oh Ryo-kun I have the most wonderful news"_ she says getting his attention. "Oh and what might that be?" he asks. And that's when she dropped the "P" bomb _"I'm pregnant"_ she says. Upon hearing those words Ryoku just froze with his Charizard looking at him with worry. Ryoku then asked "w..what was that?" he questioned hoping he wasn't hearing wrong. _"I said I'm pregnant aren't you excited?"_ she questioned her husband. Ryoku then did what any man would do in this situation….. he fainted. Not the best place to faint, but with his trust Charizard when he saw his trainer about to pass out it did the smart thing landed in a clearing not too far from Cerulean City and waited for his trainer to come to, but instead of waiting he did the next best thing…. Set his trainer on fire and surely enough… it worked alittle too well. Ryoku was running around in circles in a comedic fashion and rolling the ground until the fire was out. He looked to his charizard as it was laughing its ass off at seeing his trainer distress. Ryoku then called back to his wife "Hello Kushina…. Sorry I kind of fainted when you told me the news and to answer your question…." _"what ryo-kun?"_ she asked. "Yes… I am excited to hear about this wonderful news.

After finishing his conversation with his wife, Ryoku then got back on his Charizard and flew off. Little did he know that his campaign against the ever growing threat that is Team Rocket just got a whole lot more complicated with them gaining three new members into their fold.

**And it's done….. f**king finally with school, exams and projects coming out of the woodworks I never thought I would get this done. Who are these 3 new members that Team Rocket has recruited into their evil organization…. Find out in later installments. Also keep on a look out for chapter 2 of my other story.**

**Narutos' Party:**

**Gyarados (Nickname: Rivu~aiasan) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Charmeleon (Nickname: Charlotte) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Ivysaur (Nickname: Shido) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Suicune (Nickname: Seiy****ō****-f****ū****) Gender: N/A Level: 5**

**Zorua (Nickname: Yoko) Gender: F Level: 5**

**Ralts (Nickname: Kanj****ō****) Gender: F Level: 5 (Shiny)**

**Pokémon at Laboratory:**

**Fearow (Nickname: Suzume) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Raticate (Nickname: Mausu) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Ivysaur (Nickname: Shido) Gender: F Level: 25(Shiny)**

**Goldeen (Nickname: Koi) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Poliwhirl *2 (Nicknames: Otamaja and Kushi) Genders: F Levels: 25 (Shinnies)**

**Butterfree (Nickname: Cho) Gender: F Level: 25(Shiny)**

**Wartortle (Nickname: Mizukame) Gender: F Level: 25**

**Beedrill (Nickname: Suzumebachi) Gender: M Level: 25**

**Dratini (Nickname: Setsuna) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Mew (Nickname: Omni) Gender: N/A Level: 48 (Shiny)**

**Ekans *18 (Nickname: N/A) Gender(s): 9-M, 9-F Level: vary**

**Arbok*2 (Nickname: Kobura) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny*1)**

**Ashley's Pokémon party:**

**Pikachu Gender: M Level: 17**

**Butterfree Gender: M Level: 15**

**Pidgeotto Gender: M Level: 15**

**Pokémon at Professor Oaks Laboratory**

**Beedrill Gender: F Level: 12**

**Spearow Gender: M Level: 10**

**I'll do a flash back for Ashley in how she got the Beedrill and the Spearow.**

**Comment and Review and those who flame please do me these three things:**

**1) Cry me a river**

**2) Build me a bridge**

**3) And get the F**k over it **

**Peace out and happy hunting Demonzone out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto's harem:**

**Naruto's Harem Pokémon Girls: Ashley Ketchum, Clair, Liza, Iris, Lucy, May, Dawn, Skyla, Flannery, Serena, Cynthia, Korrina (Locked) **

**Naruto's Harem Naruto Girls: younger Mei Terumi, Younger Konan, Shion, Hinata, Fuu, Younger Yugito, Younger Samui, Younger Kurenai, Female Haku Yuki, Younger Anko, Shizuka &amp; Amaru (Locked)**

**Naruto's Harem Pokegirls: Mew, Female Gardevoir, Arceus (Kaguya Ootsutsuki)**

**Also other character will be bashed, but not as much as some others will.**

**I don't own Pokémon or Naruto because if I did the Naruto would've been as strong and smart as the yondaime hokage with tons of wind and water style jutsus under his belt and some knowledge of fuinjutsu and kenjutsu and Ash would've caught all the Pokémon and have won all the Pokémon leagues. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and VIZ Media.**

"Character Speech"

'_Character Thought'_

"_Flashback / Pokémon thought / telepathic speech"_

"**Pokedex Entry"**

**Pokémon Attack**

**Chapter 7: Road to Cerulean City Part.1**

A week later….

A week has gone by since Naruto and friends left Pewter City. A week has pasted since both Naruto and Ashley won their match and have won their very first badge. Now both Naruto and Ashley, after making their way through Mt. Moon where along the way have caught several new Pokémon. Naruto managed to catch Paras, Zubat, Clefairy, and Geodude, both Nidoran and Nidoran . Ashley only caught a Nidoran while Shino caught a Paras and Hinata caught a Clefairy, Kiba caught a Nidoran and Brock caught a Zubat. Along the way they meet up with very annoying scientist named Seymour who was studying the effects of the moon stone and the Pokémon that protect it the Clefairy. They also had a run in with Team Rocket who in Naruto's case was the most annoying human beings on the planet and was debating on whether or not to have Charlotte (Charmeleon) to roast them alive, and then spread their ashes to the wind…. Seriously no one would miss them. However, he didn't expect to see Sasuke and Sakura again, but only this time they were wearing Black Team Rocket uniforms.

**Flashback**

_After several hours of trekking through the cave, Naruto and his group along with Seymour came to an opening in the cave and found a group of Clefairy jumping around a large chunk of space rock called the moon stone. When they figured out why the Clefairy were gathered around the moonstone, Seymour ranted on about how both Pokémon and humans will ride the moon stone into space, this got him electrocuted via Ashley asking Pikachu to shut him up, much to the relief of her boyfriend and her friends, because if she didn't do it, them Naruto would've asked Charlotte to do it and that would count as murder._

_Then they heard a noise that grated their nerves "Stars… that's our cue" the voice said. The group then turned around and saw the group that they'd hope to never see._

_Naruto then stepped forward "You guys don't know when to quit" he said as Ashley, Hinata and Misty stuck their tongues out at them._

_Seymour, having recovered after a pika-shock got in front of the group with his arms out "you keep away from the moonstone or else!" he demanded. _

_Team Rocket just stood there and gave the group a mocking response "or else?" James said._

"_I think we're being threatened" Jesse said give the group a sinister grin._

_Seymour then cowered from the fact that the Team Rocket group didn't flinch as his warning "T-the moon stone belongs to the Clefairy… not to you troublemakers….. L-leave this cave at once" he said as he trembled in fear. _

_James then asked "What is that unusual sound?"_

"_His knees are shaking" Jesse answered._

"_Sounds like a wimp" Meowth added with Naruto and his group kind of agreeing with the talking Pokémon._

_Naruto finally having enough of this and thinking that scientist might soil himself stepped forward "as much as I like watching this wimpy nerd tremble in fear of the three stooges I'm gonna have to step in" he said as he moved in front of Seymour. This action got the attention of the Team Rocket members. Naruto then crossed his arms and glared at them "if you don't want a repeat of what happened in Viridian City then I suggest you hightail it out of here" he said giving them his step- father's trade mark glare._

_This action made them nervous, but were stopped when they heard someone talk "seriously you three are afraid of this loser?" the voice asked. Then another voice soon followed "yeah that loser is nowhere near our level" came a screech-like voice that grated everyone in the room._

_Naruto looked at the direction of where the voice was coming from, only to see the two people he hated more than Team Rocket, only this time his hatred skyrocketed "well if it isn't Pallet Town emo king and banshee reject" he said with enough venom in his voice that make any poison Pokémon proud. The group then took a closer look and those of pallet town were on guard at the new threat, while Misty, Brock and Seymour were lost in what was going on._

_Standing in front of them was a boy has onyx-black eyes and hair with a blue tint to it. His hair is spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. He also wore a black Team Rocket uniform with his clan symbol on his back. The other was a girl with long pink hair and green eyes. She also wore a black Team Rocket female uniform. These two were Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno the 'bane of Pallet town' as they were called by their peers._

_Naruto was the first to respond "Sasuke… I never thought you'd sink this low all for your sick desire for power" Naruto said with disgust. Sasuke then scoffed at the young blondes remark "you're just jealous that I now have the power to defeat the champion of Kanto" he said with every bit of arrogance. This made everyone excluding Sakura look at the Uchiha as if he'd lost it._

_From the white wearing team rocket members, Jesse was the first to ask "who the heck are you twerps and why are you wearing team rocket uniforms?"_

_Sakura then stated "then why don't you allow us to introduce ourselves" she said_

_Everyone in Naruto's group all though 'please not that'._

"_Prepare for trouble" Sakura said._

"_Heh. Make it double" Sasuke said._

"_To protect the world from devastation" Sakura said._

"_To unite all people within our nation" Sasuke said._

"_To denounce the means of truth and love" Sakura said._

"_To extend our reaches to the stars above" Sasuke said._

"_Sakura Haruno" she announced._

"_Sasuke… Uchiha" he announced._

"_Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" Sakura said._

"_Surrender now or prepare to fight" Sasuke said._

"_Nidoran!" a pair of Nidoran said._

_At this Naruto's eye brow was twitching like crazy, Hinata and company were down right confused as to what they just saw and Ashley's group were wondering if this is going to be a reoccurrence. _

_Naruto then took a deep breathe "can you all please excuse me for a quick sec" he said as he walked passed the two other team rocket members giving them a confused looks. They looked at Ashley's group and shrugged as to say 'your guess is as good as mine'._

_Then after 5 minutes of silence they heard it…_

"_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU….."_

_Back at the moon stone as they heard the scream, Jesse turned to James "umm James to you hear that?" she asked._

"_I feel that" was his response._

_**Meanwhile in Viridian city**_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…_

_We find a man in a brown business suit doing paper work with a Persian at his side, then he heard this strange noise "what the devil is that noise?" he asked as he looked out the window._

_**Meanwhile with Ryoku**_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….._

_Ryoku having sat down next to a vending machine getting ready to take a break and as he did he heard this strange noise "now time for a delicious sports…. What the heck is that?" he asked as he looked up into the sky._

_**Meanwhile in God realm**_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…_

_Here we find Arceus as she judges the souls of her fallen children, as she did too heard the noise __**"Hell, Purgatory… Giratina… Giratina what is that noise, oh me is that Mew… LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ALREADY TOOK THE KIDS WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!" **__She yelled making Giratina, Palkia and Dialga to sweat drop as their god raged about something stupid… again._

_**In the future**_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Here we find a girl that looks like Ashley Ketchum, but with blonde streaks in her black hair and blue eyes "ok mom I'm off on my journey and I promise to make both you and da…." She was saying as she then heard the noise "d-daddy" was all she said._

_(AN: If you get the reference then you win a jar of cyber-cookies)_

_After about 5 minutes of yelling, Naruto comes back into the room with the moon stone. Ashley was the first to ask "umm… Naruto are you ok?" she asked with a concerned look to her face. Naruto looked at her and smiled "yeah… just needed that" he said reassuring her that he was ok. With that said and done, he then turned his attention to the Team Rocket members, "okay I'm going to guess and say that you're here for more than just our Pokémon" he said getting a nodded from the senior TR members. _

_Naruto in having all that he needed pulled out a netball "okay then Rivu~aiasan I choose you!" he cried out as he summoned his Gyarados to his side. When his red Gyarados was summoned it let out a mighty roar that frightened everyone in the room, but that's to be expected when a Pokémon that's notorious for its rage is mere feet from you. The rare colored Gyarados glared at her would-be opponents as if it waited for them to make the first move._

_The four team rocket members backed up at first, but their greed and desire to steal the powerful water type outweighed their instinct to run "my… my what a rare and powerful Pokémon you have there" Jesse said getting out her pokeball. James did the same action as Jesse "It'll make a handsome gift to the boss" he said._

_Naruto glared at them "Rivu will kill you and your boss before she ever becomes your slave" he said causing the large water type to growl as if agreeing with her trainer._

_Sasuke and Sakura then decided to join in the fight "not if I claim it for myself" he said arrogantly with Sakura fanning his already over inflated ego._

_Ashley then decided to join in with her boyfriend "we'll see about that… Pikachu go" she commanded, with her Pokémon complying. Then Brock feeling left out decided to join in "Onix go" he called forth his Pokémon. _

_Now the four team rocket members were being stared down by two giant Pokémon and one tiny electric mouse as it shot out electricity from its cheeks._

_Both Jesse and James summoned their Pokémon, while Sasuke and Sakura mimicked their superiors. The 7 Pokémon stared each other down, but TR's Pokémon were more frightened of the giant red Gyarados then of the rock snake and electric mouse. _

_Jesse feeling brave then spoke out "Let's show them that size doesn't matter…. Ekans underground" she ordered. Then James followed "Koffing use smokescreen" he ordered._

"_Ekans!" the snake Pokémon roared as it dove underground, followed by Koffing using its smoke to cover it's track. _

_Sasuke feeling ignored then order "Nidoran use poison sting on the Gyarados" he said getting a 'are you kidding' look, but sigh and did what it was told, only for the giant water Pokémon to swat the attack away, and thus clearing the smokescreen. When the smoke cleared, the group noticed that the moonstone was gone._

_Sasuke and Sakura then laughed "looks like we win this round loser, now hand over your Pokémon" he said arrogantly. Naruto then growled "Ashley you and the others follow the three stooges I'll deal with the emo and his harpy" he said getting a nodded from both Ashley and Brock._

"_Onix follow them underground" the former gym leader ordered his Pokémon, in which it complied by tunneling underground._

_Ashley leading the group out shouted "there's still a chance to catch them" as they ran out the room leaving Naruto to combat the new TR recruits._

_Naruto looked at Sasuke and his fan girl and looked at him with disappointment "how far have you fallen, your brother would be so ashamed" he said getting a growl from the Uchiha._

"_Shut up you worthless trainer, if it wasn't for that whore of a mother you have, then Ryoku would've been training me" he roar with Sakura adding "yeah if your bitch of a mother hadn't spread her legs for the champion, then he would trained Sasuke-kun."_

_With this the final straw has been dealt and it official broke the camerupt's back. To say Naruto was pissed that these two would have the gall to insult his mother right in front of him, but also saying that she was the only reason why Ryoku was in his life._

_In a fit of cold rage Naruto stared at the duo with an unnerving glare "Rivu __**hyper beam**__ them max power" he said with cold fury. Then the red Gyarados complied with its master's order and charged it's most powerful attack. Then it fired hitting its mark and sending them flying. Rivu looked at her master with worry for she had never seen her master soo angry before. Naruto then sighed and looked at his Pokémon giving her a smile reassuring that everything was fine "come on Rivu lets go help the others" he said with Rivu growling in agreement._

_**Meanwhile with Team Rocket**_

_As they slide down the mountain with the moon stone, thinking that they'll get away scot-free Jesse then yelled "Nice guys always…." The James added "finish last" with Meowth adding "we just made from worst to first."_

_Then as they slid further from where they stole the moon stone, Brocks onix appears in front of them stopping their escape by smashing their sled. Ashley and the gang finally caught up to them. _

"_Good job onix" Brock said praising his Pokémon on a job well done. "Grab them now" he ordered, while the TR members were disoriented. _

_As onix stuck James acted fast "Koffing counter attack" he ordered his poison gas Pokémon knocking both Pokémon out in the process. _

_As Ashley and her friends made it to the site, then then noticed someone appearing from the hole that onix made "hey look its Naruto and Rivu" she said getting everyone's attention .As Naruto and Rivu came out of the hole, they were followed by a group of Clefairy, who then proceeded to gather around the team rocket group and began waving their hands back and forth this action made Naruto nervous and confused TR._

_Seymour then explain that it was an attack called __**metronome**__ and this made Naruto really nervous "Everyone hit the deck!" he yelled as he and everyone took cover as the Clefairy stopped wagging their fingers and started to glowed. _

_Then, came the explosion which of course sent Jesse, James and Meowth flying "Looks like Team Rocket is Blasting off Again!"_

**Flashback end**

Anyways after a failed attempted at stealing the moon stone even with the help of Sasuke and Sakura…who didn't see that one coming? And sending them blasting off, Naruto, Ashley, Hinata and Kiba managed to acquire several shards of the now destroyed Moon stone as to evolve their Pokémon in the future.

The group was on their way to Cerulean City, when they were stopped by a trainer that went by the name of Amaru and she in Naruto opinion was an interesting trainer.

**Flashback **

_The group was only three days away from meeting the gates to Cerulean city. As the group was getting ready to set up camp, they stopped when they heard rustling in the bushes behind them. They all got the Pokémon of their choosing ready to go when they saw who it was. A girl, who has long reddish-brown hair, has rather thick eyebrows and blue eyes, and a mole under the left eye. She also wore a cyan-blue gi with a cream-coloured vest over it, which covers her cleavage, blue shorts, and dark arm- and leg-bands. Getting over their scare they all introduced themselves and the girl introduced herself as Amaru a Pokémon trainer from Unova who came here to follow in the footsteps of her parents who she mentioned were trainers of Kanto during their youth. _

_After introducing themselves, Naruto much to the dismay of both Ashley and Hinata invited Amaru to join them for dinner. She happily accepted his offer. Then all the trainers unleashed all their Pokémon so they can eat too. When he did, he was then tackled by an indigo blur, a black blur and a white blur. When he was on the ground the Pokémon revealed to be his baby Pokémon a Ralts, a Zorua and a Suicune pup. At the site of the Suicune everyone gathered around Naruto asking where and how he got these Pokémon._

_Feeling crowded the younger Pokémon either growled or tried to hide behind their trainer/father, but it was his older Pokémon Charlotte (Charmeleon), Setsuna (Dratini) and Rivu~aiasan (Gyarados) that stopped them from interviewing their blonde companion and thus further stressing the younger Pokémon. As Naruto feed his baby Pokémon via bottle with formula, Misty asked what type were his babies Pokémon. He explained that Suicune who he Nicknamed Seiyō-fū was a water type, Zorua who he Nicknamed Yoko was a dark type Pokémon and Ralts who he Nicknamed Kanjō was a psychic/fairy type a new type that was discovered in Kalos. Misty then proceeded to pester him on giving his Suicune pup to her by saying "since I'm a water Pokémon trainer I have much more experience with the type" this made Naruto irritated at this carrot top for asking him to relinquish one of his Pokémon over to her just because she's a water Pokémon trainer. This made_ _Seiyō-fū hide behind her trainer/father in fear of the crazy girl and of being separated from its trainer parent. The pestering was put a stop to when Rivu slithered till she got in between her trainer and Misty. She then glared at the water trainer basically telling her to back off._

_Misty, not wanting to get tangled up against an angry Gyarados decided to drop the subject and return to the others. This action made Seiyo grateful to her giant friend which was the same sentiment that the other baby Pokémon did to Rivu. The night went on as usual with Naruto and Ashley preparing for their battle at Cerulean city as for which Pokémon to use. Naruto informed her that Cerulean city gym is a water gym, so she decided to go with Pikachu, Pidgeotto and her newly caught Nidoran and Naruto decided on Setsuna, Shido and Omni, but since two of the three Pokémon were at Professor Sarutobi's lab he had to go to the Pokémon center and ask the good professor to send Omni over. When they asked who Omni was, he pulled out his Pokédex and showed them a picture of Mew. This made everyone question as to how a rookie trainer managed to capture one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world his answer was he found it as it slept in a forest near Pallet Town and threw a master ball at it. At this everyone was impressed even their new friend Amaru who then asked the blonde trainer for a battle tomorrow morning in which he agreed to._

_Everyone slipped into their sleeping bags and slept._

_The next day, and after a good hardy breakfast brought to you by Brock and Naruto, Naruto and Amaru stood just yards away from each other ready for their battle. At this, Ashley, Misty, Brock, Hinata, Kiba and Shino stood to the sidelines to watch their battle unfold._

_Naruto then pulled out a black pokeball "Alright Setsuna I choose you" he then summoned his pink Dratini who then tackled and wrapped around her trainer as she rubbed her head against his face showing affection. Amaru then giggled "well it looks like you've raised our Pokémon very well for it to show how much it loved you" she said as she got out her pokeball "Tynamo go!" she summoned her Pokémon. The Pokémon that came from her pokeball is a short, white, eel-like Pokémon with dark, oval eyes and a red, four-point star-shaped mouth. A wavy, yellow stripe runs along its body, which has a long fin membrane, giving it a tapered shape. Naruto then got out his Pokédex and scanned this new Pokémon._

_**Tynamo, the EleFish Pokémon. Tynamo usually lives in groups, and has an electricity-generating organ which discharges when in distress.**_

_Naruto then put away his Pokédex "cool another Pokémon from the Unova region…. And here I though Yoko was the only one" he said as he motioned to Yoko's pokeball. Amaru then smiled "so are we going to battle or not" she asked as her Tynamo began to discharge some of its electricity. Naruto smiled "you're on."_

_Skip battle (Ended in a draw)_

_After their intense battle, Naruto and company had mentioned that they were going to Cerulean city, which made Misty tense up and Amaru tells them that she had just come from there and had won her first badge. This made Naruto and Ashley disappointed in themselves for not getting there faster, but shrugged it off at the end since they were planning to go there for the Cascade Badge. _

_Before they parted ways, Amaru pulled Naruto in and kissed him on the lips which caused Ashley and Hinata to glare at this girl for kissing their man. She then pulled away and ran heading to Pewter City "Bye Naru-kun I hope to see you at the Pokémon league" she yelled as she ran off to her next gym battle. At this Naruto was left blushing, Brock and Kiba green with envy, Ashley and Hinata fuming that another girl was moving in on their man, Misty nervous of the thought of her group going to Cerulean city and Shino stoic as ever._

_The group continued their way to Cerulean, but Misty was trying and failing to stir them away, but when Naruto mentioned that his fiancées were to arrive to Cerulean city today, everyone other than the pallet town trainers were shocked that the blonde was engaged to several suitors and that Ashley and Hinata were two of those suitors much to the dismay of Brock and Kiba._

_So, not wanting to keep them waiting, Naruto then sped down the road to his destination with everyone following suit._

**Flashback over**

Naruto and his friends were huffing catching their breathe, but when they looked up they saw the sign that read "Welcome to Cerulean City". At this, both Naruto and Ashley grinned at the chance to challenge the gym and win their next badge.

**And done, sorry for the long wait. It's finals week and I have to study, so I'll try to update my other story as soon as I can.**

**Narutos' Party:**

**Gyarados (Nickname: Rivu~aiasan) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Charmeleon (Nickname: Charlotte) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Ivysaur (Nickname: Shido) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Suicune (Nickname: Seiyō-fū) Gender: N/A Level: 7**

**Zorua (Nickname: Yoko) Gender: F Level: 7**

**Ralts (Nickname: Kanjō) Gender: F Level: 7 (Shiny)**

**Pokémon at Sarutobi's Laboratory:**

**Fearow (Nickname: Suzume) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Raticate (Nickname: Mausu) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Ivysaur (Nickname: Shido) Gender: F Level: 25(Shiny)**

**Goldeen (Nickname: Koi) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Poliwhirl *2 (Nicknames: Otamaja and Kushi) Genders: F Levels: 25 (Shinnies)**

**Butterfree (Nickname: Cho) Gender: F Level: 25(Shiny)**

**Wartortle (Nickname: Mizukame) Gender: F Level: 25**

**Beedrill (Nickname: Suzumebachi) Gender: M Level: 25**

**Dratini (Nickname: Setsuna) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Mew (Nickname: Omni) Gender: N/A Level: 48 (Shiny)**

**Ekans *18 (Nickname: N/A) Gender(s): 9-M, 9-F Level: vary**

**Arbok*2 (Nickname: Kobura) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny*1) **

**Paras (Nickname: Kiseichu) Gender: F Level: 14**

**Zubat (Nickname: Kyuketsu) Gender: F Level: 10**

**Clefairy (Nickname: Otobe Kigō) Gender: F Level: 11**

**Geodude (Nickname: Iwa) Gender: F Level: 11**

**Nidoran (Nickname: Kingu Hari) Gender: M Level: 9**

**Nidoran (Nickname: Kuin Nidoru) Gender F Level: 9**

**Ashley's Pokémon party:**

**Pikachu Gender: M Level: 17**

**Butterfree Gender: M Level: 15**

**Pidgeotto Gender: M Level: 15**

**Pokémon at Professor Oaks Laboratory**

**Beedrill Gender: F Level: 12**

**Spearow Gender: M Level: 10**

**Nidoran Gender: F Level: 11**

**Comment and Review and those who flame please do me these three things:**

**1) Cry me a river**

**2) Build me a bridge**

**3) And get the F**k over it **

**Peace out and happy hunting Demonzone out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto's harem:**

**Naruto's Harem Pokémon Girls: Ashley Ketchum, Clair, Liza, Iris, Lucy, May, Dawn, Skyla, Flannery, Serena, Cynthia, Korrina (Locked) **

**Naruto's Harem Naruto Girls: younger Mei Terumi, Younger Konan, Shion, Hinata, Fuu, Younger Yugito, Younger Samui, Younger Kurenai, Female Haku Yuki, Younger Anko, Shizuka &amp; Amaru (Locked)**

**Naruto's Harem Pokegirls: Mew, Female Gardevoir, Arceus (Kaguya Ootsutsuki)**

**Also other character will be bashed, but not as much as some others will.**

**I don't own Pokémon or Naruto because if I did the Naruto would've been as strong and smart as the Yondaime hokage with tons of wind and water style Jutsu under his belt and some knowledge of fuinjutsu and kenjutsu and Ash would've caught all the Pokémon and have won all the Pokémon leagues. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and VIZ Media.**

"Character Speech"

'_Character Thought'_

"_Flashback / Pokémon thought / telepathic speech"_

"**Pokedex Entry"**

**Pokémon Attack**

**Chapter 7: Road to Cerulean City Part.2**

We find our heroes staring at the sign that said 'Welcome to Cerulean City', Naruto and Ashley fist pump at the thought of challenging the Cerulean City gym leader and winning a cascade badge, while Brock, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata wanted to go to the Pokémon center to recover and resupply before heading out on their own, and Misty was nervous of setting foot within the city.

She tried to get them to skip the city altogether, but both Naruto and Ashley were determined to go there and win their second badge. Misty's plead to not go to Cerulean city caught the attention of Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Brock as if to _wonder 'why was Misty so adamant of avoiding Cerulean City?' _Naruto had countered her argument by saying that his fiancée's were in Cerulean city right now and it would be rude to miss them after coming such a long way to see him and Ashley wanted to meet a childhood friend who was coming today (AN: guess who). Misty tried to get them to reschedule for another time and city, but failed when Naruto and Ashley gave her a glare that silenced her and the two past her by without a second glance.

Now that they have finally reached their destination, the group decided to first visit the pokemon center to get their pokemon fixed up and to call their respective professors about the progress of their pokemon or in Naruto's case to switch out pokemon to make his party better equipped against the water pokemon the gym leader would use.

Upon arriving to the center, Naruto was then blindsided by several blurs and was knocked to the ground. When everyone saw who they were, Ashley and Hinata fumed, Kiba and Brock were completely jealous of the blonde trainer, Shino remained neutral and Misty was slightly irritated.

The first was a woman with light blue hair that she keeps in a high ponytail, light purple eyes, wears a sleeveless leotard that cut high on her thighs, black gloves with a black cape and black short heel shoes; this was Clair.

The second was another woman with long blonde hair with her bangs covering her left eye, her eyes were a light shade of red and in her hair were 2 two hair accessories that were black and had yellow bands toward the ends. She wore a black trench coat with black fur on the neck, wrists and at the bottom, she wore a black undershirt with black women dress pants and black high heels; this was Cynthia the recently named champion of Sinnoh.

The third was a girl with wild teal hair that she keeps in a ponytail, but since her hair was too wild, it doesn't go down, she has light blue eyes and she wears a red sleeveless zipper shirt and a red skirt; this was Liza the caretaker of the Charicific Valley.

The fourth girl wears a cream-colored top with a pink collar and cuffs, a pink skirt with a big ribbon, white leggings which are colored yellow at the ends of the legs and pink and white shoes with yellow straps this was Iris.

The fifth woman has red eyes and long black hair with red highlights. She wears a purple halter top, purple gloves, black pants with a gold diamond pattern at the top, and purple high heels. Her appearance is reminiscent of the Pokémon Seviper; this was Lucy the Pike Queen of the battle frontier.

The last girl's outfit consisted of a dark gray tank top with a white collar, dark gray stockings, honey hair that reaches above her waist, red skirt, black hi-tops, and a dark pink hat paired with a black hatband and ribbon bow; this is Serena the childhood friend of Ashley and Naruto.

Naruto looked at the women and smiled "hi everyone" Naruto said as he greeted his 6 girlfriends/ fiancées with a smile.

"Hello Naruto-kun/koi" they greeted him back.

"Ummm… not that I mind, but could you please get off me" he said making them aware of their current situation. The girls blushed and proceeded to get off him. Naruto was helped by Ashley.

Hello Naruto-kun it's been awhile" Clair said.

"It sure has Clair-chan, oh and before I forget…" he said as he pulled out his luxury ball this caused Cynthia to smile "thank you Cynthia-chan this luxury ball was used for my first dragon pokemon… come on out Setsuna" he said as he tossed the pokeball to reveal his shiny dratini who then tackled it's trainer and coiled around his chest as to hug him and rub it's head on his cheek with affection.

This caused the group to giggle at their fiancée's predicament much to his dismay.

"My… my Naru-kun it would seem that Ryoku-sama gave you quite the dragon starter" Iris said in a semi-mock tone.

"Oh hey Iris how's training with Drayden-jiji going?" Naruto asked seeing Iris flinch at his question.

"Please don't ask, this is my first real break since I started my training so please don't bring his name up" the girl said as she slumped over.

"Sorry Iris-chan" he apologized.

"It's fine Naru-kun" she said.

Then Naruto feels a pair of arms wrapping around his neck and a pair of breasts pressing against his lower neck "hello Naruto-koi~… my you sure have grown" Lucy said with a melodic tone making his spine shiver. "Lucy-chan it's good to see you again as well" he said in a husky tone that made her shiver.

This scene made the girls glare at the frontier brain at how openly she was flirting with their man. Then Liza decided to join Lucy, but hugged him and brought his head into her chest thus sandwiching his head between two pair of succulent breasts making the girls even more jealous and the boys in the pokemon center including Brock and Kiba were jealous that the blonde punk was living every straight man's wet dream.

As this was going on, Ashley and Serena were playing catch up with Hinata talking about her adventures in Kalos and about someone who seemed interested in joining the harem, but needed time to think it over, but will have an answer for her when she returns to Kalos.

Then Serena, Ashley, Brock and Hinata &amp; company noticed that Naruto's dratini was starting to discharge some of its electricity due to the closeness of these foreign girls with her trainer, this caused the group to get nervous "oh boy" was all they said until Setsuna unleashed a powerful thunderbolt shocking everyone in the pokemon center. After the attack, Setsuna noticed that everyone including her trainer got caught (more like became the epicenter) in the attack. She then looked around to see all the twitching women and gave a satisfied grunt right before curling up on Naruto's chest and took a nap.

Thirty minutes later…..

After the whole ordeal and asking Prof. Sarutobi to send over Shido (Ivysaur) and Omni (Mew) after depositing Charlotte (Charmeleon) and Rivu (Gyarados) and asking Sarutobi to put the 17 ekans and 1 arbok in his wonder trade account that he and his stepfather had set up. When Serena asked how he managed to acquire a Kalos region exclusive app, Naruto explained that Ryoku's grandmother had sent him the program, however since Ryoku didn't need it he gave it to Naruto to one day be able to trade with other trainers from the mysterious Kalos region (AN: I'm gonna skip and move on to when the group goes to the gym and yes I'm bring in the wonder trade, however only Kalos has the app).

As the group made their way to the gym, Ashley couldn't help but admire the scenery "So this is cerulean city hey Brock?" Ashley asked her companion.

"Pretty nice place isn't it" he said.

"Yeah pretty cool. Hey look where did Misty go?" Ashley asked looking back only to see that Misty wasn't with them.

Naruto along with his fiancées and Hinata's team looked behind them to notice the same thing "hey where did carrot top go?" Kiba asked as Shino adjusted his sunglasses "it appears that she may've gotten separated or has decided to go elsewhere" he said.

Naruto then shrugged "I'm sure she's fine anyways let go to the gym then we can worry about Misty's whereabouts later" Naruto said with disinterest as he continued his trek to the gym with his fiancées and friends.

"She really didn't want to come to Cerulean City, did she?" Brock asked as he continued following the group.

"I wonder why she hates this place so much?" Ashley asked.

"Hmmm…." Shino said.

"Ahh we'll never figure out girls….. The bane of every human male that've ever walked the earth" Kiba said as he crossed his arms and slowly shook his head.

"Now that I can agree upon" Brock said.

As they made to the shopping district, Naruto and company noticed a large group of people standing outside a machine shop with two police vehicles parked outside the building. Curious as to what's going on they decided to investigate.

"The police, I wonder what's going on?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah" responded Brock.

The group then rushed over to see what was going on. When they arrived, they noticed at the group made a half circle ring around the entrance with 8 police officers; 4 doing crowd control, 3 talking to store managers and one was collecting evidence.

Naruto and company managed to make it to the front of the crowd to see what was going on. Ashley then turned to one of the spectators to gather any information "Excuse me, do you know what happened here?" she asked a random stranger.

The guy then turned to her "Some burglars broke into that store last night" he said.

"Burglars huh?" Naruto asked.

"What do you know about it?" a familiar feminine voice said making Naruto cringe in thinking that this was going to be Viridian city all over again.

"Huh?" the group collectively said.

"You all look very suspicious to me" Officer Jenny said as she looked at the group mainly at Naruto who had an annoyed look to his face.

"Hey you're that motorcycle officer from viridian city" Ashley said pointing at the police woman.

"Ashley they all look alike hence why I call them clones and I think the Nurse Joys are clones" Naruto said under his breathe.

"Huh? Then you must've meet my sister-in-law" Jenny said she then turned to Naruto.

"If you know my sister-in-law then that means you've dealt with viridian city police" she said folding her arms and leaning closer to Naruto trying to look intimating, but still had a deadpan look to his face and his fiancées looked at the woman thinking that she was crazy to accuse their man of thievery.

"….." Naruto said nothing but stare at the woman while quietly summoning Setsuna from her pokeball.

"Now maybe you just stopped to ask for directions or maybe you found a wallet on the street and turned it in to her, or maybe you're a burglar who escaped from jail" she said twirling a pair of handcuffs. This time Naruto was really agitated.

"You have 5 seconds to get those out of my face" Naruto said trying to maintain his composure while Setsuna finally outside her pokeball made her way to Naruto's shoulders which caught everyone's attention as they've never seen a actual dratini before especially a pink dratini and this dratini was glaring at Officer Jenny and she was staring at the blonde.

"Where did you get that dratini?" she asked.

"My father gave her to me as it is tradition for those who wish to become dragon masters" Naruto said but from the look on her face she didn't believe him…. Yup this was Viridian City all over again.

"A likely story for a thief, you must've stolen it" she said pointing at him, this time Naruto was angry because this woman had just accused him of stealing the dratini! The same dratini his father gifted to him as his first dragon pokemon a sign that one is ready to undergo the trials of a dragon trainer apprentice!

Before Naruto could do or say anything, Setsuna then launched a low powered thunderbolt at Officer Jenny knocking her out. This caused everyone to look at Naruto and his dratini like they've grown a second head. Naruto crossed his arms and glared at the downed officer "Setsuna doesn't like the way you've accused me of stealing her" he said with a tone that carried plenty of authority.

Officer Jenny quickly recovered and glared at the blonde trainer "You've assaulted an…" she said before Naruto cut her off "my name is Naruto Uzumaki Tatsumori the adopted son of Ryoku Tatsumori and his apprentice if you think I'm lying then call your sister-in-law because she assaulted me on my way to Viridian City thinking that I'm a thief and a liar, then I showed her my identification as a registered trainer from Pallet Town to further prove who I say I am also to further prove who I say I am" he said as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out his family crest which was the dragon emblem surrounding a red swirl (AN: The dragon element from the TCG around the Uzumaki swirl). When Jenny saw this she froze and paled because not only did she accuse the champions adopted son, but also a member of the Order of the Dragon an organization that works with the international police to take down criminal organizations like Team Rocket and to falsely accuse a member of a crime without any evidence is an instant demotion or termination of said law enforcer.

Naruto then gestured to his fiancées "these are members of the Order; Clair the Blackthorn City Gym leader and the right hand of Lance the Johto Region Champion, then you have Cynthia the Sinnoh Region Champion and Head of the Sinnoh Chapter, Liza the caretaker of the Charicific Valley, Iris the apprentice of Drayden-jiji of the Unova Region and finally Serena trainer from the Kalos Region and soon to be apprentice of Drasna-obaa-chan, so everyone here are members of the Order of the Dragon from all over the world" Naruto said informing the police woman who paled even further because she had accused the blonde in front of other members of the order which spelled bad news for her.

She immediately bowed to him with her forehead touching the ground "I'm sorry, please forgive me!?"She begged. At this Naruto then turned to his fiancées seeking their council as if asking should he forgive the woman or have her lose her job. They nodded as if to say to forgive her this one time "very well I'll let this transgression against me slide, anyways what was stolen, and maybe I can help" Naruto said with his personality down a complete 180 from malicious to serious about what was going on.

"That the strange thing about it, they didn't steal any money just a massive vacuum and a giant hose" she said.

"Why would anyone what that stuff for?" Ashley asked.

Naruto then had an epiphany "Jenny have your people stationed around the Cerulean City gym, I have a feeling that those who stole the vacuum and hose will appear there" he said getting everyone's attention.

"Wait why would they appear there?" Jenny asked.

"Because if I wanted to steal water pokemon I would do it at the gym because from what I've heard they have an indoor pool filled with water pokemon and water pokemon like goldeen, magikarp, horsea, and tentacool need to remain in water for mobility and once they're out of the water, they're defenseless and become easy pickings for pokemon thieves like Team Rocket" Naruto said getting everyone's attention.

"Very well I'll report this and have a squad here in 15 minutes" she said before saluting Naruto and leaving to report her findings.

Naruto and his friends and future wives decided to make their way to the gym. Along the way, Brock, Hinata, Kiba and Shino decided to go shopping for supplies and rations.

So Naruto and the rest decided to make their way to the gym.

About 10 minutes later, they've found the gym the exterior, the building is a dome-shaped brightly colored Gym with a gigantic painting of a Dewgong on top of it.

"Huh… what an interesting design" Clair said as she admired the gym's outside appearance thinking of doing the same with her gym.

"Getting some design ideas for your gym Clair-chan?" Naruto asked the blackthorn gym leader.

"Uh huh I think I can put statue of my dragonair wrapping around the gym… what do you think?" she asked her fiancé.

"Kind of narcissistic if you ask me" Iris said.

Clair then put her knuckles on Iris's temples and squeezed rather hard.

"WHO ASKED YOU YA LITTLE TROLL!"

"Itai! Itai! Itai! Itai! Itai! I'm sorry Clair-san!" the girl stated to flap her arms and let little comical tears fall out of her eyes.

As this was going on, Naruto and the rest of the girls saw this and sweat dropped and wondered if they should stop this or leave those two alone and let them sort it out on their own.

After things settled down the group went inside. Upon entering they happened to come across the start of a water show, so the group decided to watch and wait for the show to be over so that Naruto and Ashley could challenge the gym leader for their second badges. (AN: Skipping the water show scene)

Naruto and Ashley decided to find the Cerulean sisters while Naruto's fiancées decided to stay in their seats. So after a while, the two trainers found the three sisters. The first had long indigo hair and brown eyes; she wore a teal swimsuit and a hair accessory that resembled a chain of red pearls; this is Violet.

The second has long blonde hair with green eyes; she wore a similar swimsuit as Violet but her's was red and a flower hair pin; this is Daisy.

The last has short pink hair and blue eyes; like her sisters she wore a similar swimsuit as the other two, but it was a yellow color; this is Lily.

Naruto then approached the three "hello my name is Naruto U. Tatsumori and this is Ashley Ketchum, we came here to challenge you three to win this gym's badge" he said.

The mention of his name, the three looked at him with a curious eye "so you're Ryoku-kun's boy huh?" Daisy said inspecting the blonde.

"You don't look like him at all, so you must've been adopted or he married to your mother, so which is it?" Lily said.

"Girls stop crowding the poor boy and I believe you're making someone quite irritable" Violet said pointing at a seething Ashley who looked like she was about to sick her Pikachu on the three sisters.

"So I suggest you three harlots keep away from my boyfriend it's bad enough I have to share him with a bunch of other women I don't need any more competition" she said marching toward the three and stepping in front of her blonde boyfriend.

"Relax kid, we're not interested in your blonde friend we're just asking a simple question" Lily said brushing Ashley off.

Naruto noticed that Ashley was about to lose her temper and decided to intervene "Ash relax for me" he said placing a hand on her shoulder thus calming her down.

She looked to him and nodded. Naruto then turned to the girls "to answer your question Ryoku married my mother and gave me his last name, so technically he did adopt me" he said answering their question.

Ashley then decided to ask her own question "so are we going to battle or not?" she asked making the sisters sigh and lead them to the pool where the show took place.

5 minutes later…

"I'll be you're first opponent" Naruto said folding his arms giving them a confident smirk. Naruto's fiancée's sighed and remembered that when it came to battling, Naruto was over confident in his own abilities, never was arrogant.

"Ummm…. About that" the sisters said in unison.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We don't feel much like battling anymore" Lily said putting her hands on her waist.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked while both her and Naruto sweatdropped.

"We got beaten several times by a bunch of trainers from a town called Pallet Town" Violet said making the two young trainers sigh in disappointment and the group sweat drop.

"It was just one defeat after another, my eyes were spinning after all the losses" Violet said while making hand gestures.

"We practically had to rush all of our pokemon to the pokemon center" Daisy said.

This is the only pokemon we have left" Lily said summoning a goldeen.

"You mean all you have is a goldeen?" Ashley asked in shock while Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stem the headache that was fastily approaching.

"If it would evolve into a Seaking we could use it. But all it can do now is horn attack…" Violet said when she was stopped by Naruto who raised his hand as if to stop her from talking.

"Please just stop…. I don't know what's worse; the fact this gym has one of the easiest pass rates or that you three just suck as gym leaders" he said making the three sister facefault at the blondes analogy.

Lily then called back the goldeen, and Daisy decided to continue where her sister left off "so like there's no point in battling" she said.

"So now instead of having matches, we can make ourselves more beautiful than ever" Lily said making Clair fume at these girls laid back attitude.

"Wow that's a very narcissistic if you ask me" Iris said.

Clair folded her arms, closed her eyes and nodded "I can agree with you on that" she said.

This caused the three sisters to look at the group of women "umm… who're you?" Lily asked.

The caught the attention of Cynthia "Oh where are our manners; I'm Cynthia the Sinnoh region champion and here are my soon-to-be harem sisters" she said pointing at the girls.

"First there's Clair the Blackthorn City gym leader" she said pointing at the woman wearing a black leotard.

"Hello" Clair said not ever looking at the sorry excuses for gym leaders.

"Then there's Liza the caretaker of the Charicific Valley" she pointing at the girl in red.

"Nice to meet you" she said waving at them.

"Then there's Lucy the Pike Queen and Frontier Brain of the Battle Frontier" she said pointing to the woman with a seviper color scheme hair due.

"A pleasure" she said nonchalantly.

"And Iris the dragon trainer apprentice of Drayden from the Unova region" she said pointing to the moka colored girl.

"You know that attitude you three have is pretty childish if ya asked me" Iris stated causing the sisters to sweat drop.

"Finally this is Serena a pokemon trainer all the way from Kalos" she said pointing at the girl.

"Hello and thank you for having me" she said respectfully.

After Cynthia had introduced her group, the sensational sisters paled at the mention of both herself and of the mention of the female gym leader who looked completely disappointed in them. Clair just glared at them and it seemed to intensify making them shrink at her gym leader battle aura.

Then Naruto coughed getting their attention and away from Clair.

"So if you're not gonna fight then what?" he asked.

Then Daisy faced the pool clapped twice then yelled "Seel" she called out then a pinniped Pokémon with a thick hide covered in bluish white fur. It has a pale tan maw with a large red tongue and a pair of tusks on its lower jaw. It has circular eyes and a black nose. There is a small horn on its forehead, which it uses in combination with its tusks to bore through ice floes. It has two flippers on its chest, and two more on the end of its tail. When the tail is raised, it resembles a waterspout.

Naruto and Ashley pulled out their Pokedex to see what kind of pokemon had just surfaced.

"**Seel****; the ****Sea Lion Pokémon****. Covered with light blue fur, its hide is thick and tough. It is active in bitter cold of minus 40 degrees Fahrenheit."**

The sea lion pokemon then jumped out of the water then stuck out it's tongue and revealed two cascade badges one for each of them.

Daisy then grabbed the badges then presented it to them "here the cascade badge, this is what you two wanted right? You can have them" she asked as she held the badges at them.

"Thanks but I'd rather win my badges then be given them" Ashley said feeling like she'd cheated to earn the badge.

"I feel the same way, I'd rather earn them then be handed to me…. It doesn't seem fair to just take them" he said getting nods from the girls.

"Take them. A badge is a badge" Lily said make the two slumps over then proceeded to take them even though it'll leave a sour taste in their mouths.

Just as when they were about to take the badges they heard a familiar shriek "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" the voice said causing everyone to see who it was.

"Misty!?" Ashley yelled.

Misty then jumped from the rafters and on to the ground "alright Daisy if you don't wanna battle them, then I will" she said

This caused everyone to look at her in shock.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Ashley.

"I'm a Cerulean City trainer too" she said getting a shocked look from Ashley and a raised eye brow from Naruto who had a suspicion about the carrot top.

"I'm the fourth sensational sister" Misty announced.

"Actually there three sensational sisters and one runt" Lily said causing Misty to fume and everyone else to laugh a bit.

"So little sister it's a surprise to see you this soon" Daisy said.

"That little girl with a big mouth who said she wouldn't come back here until she was a great pokemon trainer. Wasn't that you?" Violet said cause Misty to realize what she had said in the past.

"Huh? Well I guess that's what I said when I up and left" she said in realization.

"Oh so that's why she didn't want to come here" Ashley said to her boyfriend who only nodded.

"I guess that would make sense, however, trying to halt the progression of other trainers because of her own reasons is rather selfish" Naruto said making Ashley and the others except Misty to nod as if agreeing with Naruto's words.

"Misty you left here pretending to wanted to become a pokemon trainer because you couldn't compare with us because we're obviously much more talented and beautiful than you are" Lily said with her arms folded.

This caused both Misty and Clair to fume at girls' arrogance.

"Wow talk about of narcissistic" Iris stated making her future harem sister to nod and agree.

After an outburst from Misty in response to Lily's jab at her pride, Misty then proceeded to challenge the two making Naruto set up becoming her first challenger. Misty shivered in fear because now her first opponent was the guy who trained a Gyarados whose **hyper beam** almost destroyed the Pewter Gym in one shot.

**Naruto vs. Misty **

Both Naruto and Misty stared each other down "you maybe my girlfriends traveling companion, but I won't show you any mercy" Naruto said reaching for his heal ball.

"I can say the same to you blondie, I wasn't planning on battling you, but as a gym leader I can't back out of a challenge" she said getting out her pokeball.

"Ashley pay close attention at this battle so that you can understand Misty's strategy" Naruto said to Ashley as he pulled out the pink pokeball.

Iris then jumped down from the rafters and right next to Ashley "I'll be the referee if you don't mind" she said pulling out two flags from her hair (AN: hey if can hide her pokemon in there then what else is there?)

"Alright this is a gym battle between Misty the Cerulean City Gym Leader versus the Challenger Naruto U. Tatsumori from Pallet Town. Only two pokemon are allowed with only the challenger being allowed to substitute. There're no time limits so let the battle begin" she said raising both flags signaling the two trainers to summon their pokemon.

"Shido I choose you!" Naruto said as he threw the pink pokeball.

"Misty calls Staryu!" Misty said summoning her pokemon.

Naruto's shiny Ivysaur appears on the red floating platform, and then Misty pokemon appeared. The pokemon is a golden-brown sea star-like Pokémon with five appendages. These appendages surround an exterior organ called the core, which is held in place by a golden ring looped around its left "leg". The core resembles a red jewel and is similar to a madreporite.

Ashley then pulled out her Pokedex to see what kind of pokemon is that.

"**Staryu; the Star Shaped Pokemon. The core of this ****Water**** Pokémon ****shines**** in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry."**

Naruto smirked "this'll be quick, ready Shido?" Naruto asked his ivysaur.

"Ivysaur" Shido said acknowledging her master's words.

"I'll start things off Shido use **razor leaf**" Naruto commanded. Then Ivysaur raised two of its leaf and then smaller leaves were launched at the Staryu.

"Staryu dive into the water" Misty commanded. The pokemon then dived into the water thus causing the attack to miss their mark. Misty then grinned, but then Naruto chuckled.

"What so funny blondie?" Misty asked.

"Oh nothing just what I wanted your staryu to do" she said with a confident smirk.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"By sending your pokemon into the water of course now Shido coat the water with your **leech seed**" Naruto ordered his grass pokemon. Shido then launched seeds into the water which then sprouted into vine-like weeds on the surface.

At first Misty was confused as to why Naruto would coat the surface of the water with leech seed, then it hit her; if her pokemon was to attack it needed to resurface to get a direct hit and when it does, her pokemon would get entangled in the leech seed.

In the rafters the women were astonished at their fiancées strategy have to force his opponent to either call back her pokemon, or risk it getting entangled by the grass-type move.

"So what are you gonna do?" Naruto asked waiting for the gym leader to choose to either call the match or risk her pokemon getting the full effect of leech seed. Finally having enough, Naruto then decides to take action,

"Shido use **Vine Whip** to fish out the Staryu, then drag in to the surface so that the leech seed can do the rest" Naruto ordered his ivysaur. Then 4 vines protruded from where the base of the plant was on its back and shot into the water to capture its intended target.

This made Misty worried "Staryu dodge the vine whip" she ordered trying to save her pokemon. The star shaped pokemon then dodged the whips as best that it could, however, Naruto had trained his ivysaur to capture water pokemon within their own element, so it was until long that one of the vines had finally caught the staryu then the other three vines wrapped around it so it wouldn't stuggle.

"Good job Shido now bring it to the surface" he said.

"Saur" Shido responded as she pulled the water pokemon to the surface and once it breached the leech seed then wrapped around the water pokemon and did its damage.

"Oh no Staryu!" Misty yelled in concern for her pokemon who was taking too much damage from the multiple leech seed vines and the vine whip.

After its failed attempts to get away, Staryu succumbed to the draining effects of leech seed and fainted.

"Staryu is unable to battle the battle goes to Naruto, now it's the time to switch out your pokemon" Iris said raising the green flag which was the challenger flag.

Naruto calls back Shido and pulls out his master ball, while Misty calls back her defeated Staryu "you take a nice long rest Staryu" she said as she quickly acquired her second pokeball.

This made everyone who knew what was inside the luxury ball to go wide eye _'is he going to use that?!' _they all though.

"Setsuna I choose you" Naruto said throwing the luxury ball and summoned his shiny Dratini.

"Dratini" the pink dragon pokemon then slithered to its trainer climbed up to Naruto's shoulders and rubbed her head against his cheek affectionately. The sight of this pokemon made Misty and the Sensational sisters wide eye because this kid a pokemon trainer with about a month of experience possessing one of the most powerful and rarest pseudo-legendary pokemon and what made it even more rare was that it was a completely different color.

Now Misty was really nervous because not only was the shiny grass pokemon was bad enough, now she had to contend with one of the most powerful pokemon in Naruto's party.

"Just because you have a dratini doesn't mean anything! Misty calls Starmie!" she yells as she summoned her next pokemon. What came out of her pokeball is a violet sea star-like Pokémon with a gold formation on its front. Its jewel core, which can glow in seven colors, has developed to resemble a cut precious stone. A second set of semi-attached arms have formed, and are able to spin 360°.

This time, Naruto pulled out his Pokedex for answers.

"**Starmie; the Mysterious Pokémon. The evolved form of Staryu. When away from human eyes, its core is said to glow mysteriously in seven colors. This Pokémon may have come from outer space."**

"Huh interesting it also says that it's a dual type with water and psychic…. Setsuna let's do this" he said getting a nod from Dratini right before slithering off its trainer and leaped on to a platform to avoid the leech seed covered waters.

Setsuna stared at the starmie while discharging some of its electrical capabilities which put Misty on _edge 'if this dratini knows any electrical attacks then I'm as good as lost'_ Misty thought as she tried to come with a strategy to combat against this battle hardened pokemon.

"Alright the second round can now begin" Iris said raising both flags indicating that both trainers can begin.

"Setsuna use **Dragon Dance!**" Naruto ordered his pokemon which then gave a mighty roar as red energy covered the entire length of the pokemon causing the opposing water pokemon to tremble at the tremendous power surge its opponent was putting out. The power that Setsuna exerted was so great that it had created waves in the pool that pushed the leech seed weeds into the shores of the pool thus clearing it.

Everyone especially Misty was shocked at how powerful this little pokemon has gotten within a few weeks. The dratini, after performing its stat boost technique it then zeroed in on its target "Setsuna use **Dragon Pulse** destroy they platform that Starmie is on" he ordered. The pink dratini then opened its mouth as a ball of red and black energy formed in front of its mouth.

Misty then acted "Starmie jump into the water hurry!" she ordered her star pokemon. The pokemon then complied with its trainers command and just in time, because the dratini then launched a red and black beam at the platform destroying it. Misty wondered why would Naruto destroy the platform then it hit her "STARMIE GET OUT OF THE WATER!" she yelled.

"Too late Setsuna use **Thunderbolt** on the water" Naruto ordered in which the dratini charged its attack and then shot a powerful surge of electrical energy at the water electrifying it. When the attack was over, the star shaped pokemon came up to the surface bobbing up and down; showing that it had faint almost immediately.

"Starmie is unable to battle the second round and the gym battle goes to Naruto of Pallet Town" Iris said raising the challenger flag.

Misty then called back her pokemon with a sadden look to her face like she was disappointed in herself but knew that this trainer was beyond normal, given the fact that he was the champions adopted son, whatever training method he'd used to make his pokemon champion level, Naruto must've used the same to make his pokemon much stronger than what the average trainer was capable of within the given time frame.

The seel then wobbled over to Naruto and stuck out its tongue and gave him a cascade badge "alright I've won a cascade badge!" Naruto said doing the badge pose with both dratini and ivysaur roaring in excitement. Up on the rafters, Cynthia, Clair, Lucy and Liza gave a nervous smile while sweat dropping at their fiancée's childlike behavior, but couldn't help but love their some to be lover. Meanwhile Serena, Lucy and Ashley cheered for their boyfriends' victory.

Naruto then approached Misty and gave her some max revives and max potions to help heal her pokemon for her next battle with Ashley, all the while he signaled the women in the group to remain vigilant because something may or may not happen, so both Clair and Cynthia got p and headed outside just in case the burglars who stole the giant vacuum and hose appeared anywhere near the gym.

"Alright it's my turn" Ashley said getting ready to battle Misty.

"I may've lost to blondie, but I won't lose to you" she said getting ready to battle Ashley.

"I can say the same to you too carrot top, Pikachu I need you for this one" she said to Pikachu who looked torn between fighting for its trainer and fighting against a friend, until it laid eyes on Naruto who gave him a look that said _'you better fight or else there will be pain' _which made Pikachu fearful of what could happen if he didn't fight for Ashley. So not wanting to piss off Ashley's boyfriend, he decided to fight against Misty.

"Pika Pi" Pikachu said as it discharged some electricity from its cheeks.

(Skip battle…. AN: since Pikachu chose to fight, the gym battle ended with Ashley's victory)

As Ashley was about to receive her badge, they heard an explosion outside the gym building which lightly shook the building. Everyone then hurried outside to see what all the commotion was.

**15 minutes earlier…**

Clair and Cynthia had just left the gym building when they saw the Cerulean city police force along with Officer Jenny surrounding the gym. The two women approached the local law enforcement and set up a perimeter around the gym while Cynthia and Clair took the roof incase Team Rocket tried an aerial assault via hot air balloon.

The groups didn't have to wait because they saw a vehicle with what appeared to be the stolen vacuum converted into a mechanized menace what was going to be used to steal the pokemon inside the gym.

"You ready to catch us some crooks?" Cynthia asked as she pulled out a pokeball.

"I was just about to ask the same thing" Clair responded as she pulled out her pokeball.

The police then pulled their side arms and started to open fire on the wheels. One of them got in a lucky shot and blows out one of its tires causing it to loss control and topples over and slides until it stopped just feet away from the barricade.

Then Jesse, James and Meowth crawled out of their vehicle in a daze wondering what just happened. Then they see a wall of police lead by an officer jenny and two women they've never seen before who've jumped off the roof and have joined the blockade.

"So these are the thugs that our Naru-kun was warning us about? Because these two don't look very intimidating to me" Clair said clearly disinterested at these so called 'super criminals'.

I couldn't agree with you more Clair, although they were planning to steal Naru-kun's pokemon, so we should get rid of the pests" Cynthia said as she got ready to summon her partner.

Team Rocket then regained their bearings and tried to look intimidating.

"Oh my… someone who hasn't heard of us" Jesse said.

"It's only common curtesy for us to introduce ourselves" James said.

"Prepared for trouble" Jesse said.

"Make it double" James said.

"To protect the world from devastation" the redheaded girl said.

"To unite all people within our nation" the periwinkle haired man said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth said.

After they've said their motto, Clair and Cynthia sweat dropped at how stupid that was and felt that some of their brain cells were destroyed. The two looked at each other.

"Instant kill?" Clair asked.

"Instant kill" Cynthia answered.

"Dragonair/ Garchomp" they said together, summoning their pokemon companions.

The first pokemon to appear is a long, serpentine Pokémon with sky blue scales and a white underside. Its violet eyes are dark and glossy. It has a smooth, rounded snout and a small, white horn on its forehead. Its head is flanked by two small, stylized wings, which are white and curve into a swirl at the base. Three blue, crystal orbs, one on its neck and two on its tail, adorn its body.

The second pokemon to appear was a pokemon they've never seen before. The pokemon is a bipedal, dragon-like Pokémon that is primarily dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout. The pokemon has appendages that resemble a jet or plane's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a hammerhead. It has four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin. It has spikes on its hind limbs and arms as well as sharp claws. Its eyes have black scleras and gold-colored irises. Its pupils have shrunk.

The two pokemon their glared at the loser brigade, but they were gazing at the pokemon with the intent to steal them, however before they could say anything, the two women took action.

"Dragonair/ Garchomp Dragon pulse!" the two women ordered their pokemon who then responded by attacking the two. The two dragon pokemon then launched their attacks at the group, but missed and hit the vehicle which then exploded with enough force to shake the gym building.

The idiot duo was caught in the explosion and was sent blasting off…. Again. (AN: seriously how these bozos keep surviving every explosion they've ever been in?)

Jenny and the officers were shocked at how strong and quick those two pokemon were and the thought of seeing their entire party was a nightmare. They quickly got over their shock when they heard the sound of rapid footsteps coming from behind. They turned around to see Naruto, Ashley, Naruto's fiancées, and the sensational sisters all came out to see what had caused the explosion.

**Normal POV **

Those who were in the gym, had come out only to see Clair, Cynthia, Officer Jenny and the Cerulean police force along with the remains of the stolen vacuum and pipe. Naruto asked Clair and Cynthia what had happened and the two just deadpanned "you didn't tell us how lame this organization would be?!" the two said causing everyone to sweat drop.

The two trainers presented their newly acquired badges and were congratulated. The police isolated the area as a crime scene; the sensational sisters went back to the gym to check on the pokemon to insure that the shock didn't spook the pokemon. Cynthia, Clair, Serena, Lucy, Liza and Iris said their goodbyes to Naruto in the form of kisses in Lucy's and Clair's case a French kiss much to the ire of the other girls.

Naruto and Ashley made a call to their mothers and Naruto decided to change up his party seeing as he's going to need a balanced team, so decided on Setsuna, Charlotte, Shido, Mizukame, Yoko and Hane for now until he had time to train his other pokemon, which he might since it'll take about a week to get to Vermillion City. So, after saying their goodbyes to Hinata and her group, Naruto, Ashley, Misty and Brock trekked down the dirt road to their next destination.

**With Ryoku**

We find the champion in what appears to be an abandoned warehouse, but the location of said warehouse was odd because while most warehouses would be found near docks and industrial areas, this one was in the middle of a forest with one a dirt road leading to it. He decides to investigate to see if this warehouse was merely a front for something else.

As he investigates, he stumbles across a panel…. Odd this warehouse had no lights and no door, so why would it have a panel? So he opened it and clicked the green button. Upon activating it, part of the floor opened up to reveal a stair way to a secret passage way. He narrowed his eyes _'odd why something like this would be here?'_ he though as he got out a flashlight, turned it on and walked down the stairs. He continued his trek until he found a long hallway, but stopped, he then pulls out a spray can, pressed the top to create a mist which then revealed lasers _'so much security for an abandoned warehouse…. I wonder what's being kept down here?' _he though as he noticed that the top wasn't laser protected, he jumped up, grabbed the pipes and climbed his way across to the door that was on the other side of the hallway.

He noticed that the door needed a keycard to gain access into the room, but Ryoku had another way to getting in via hotwiring the door which worked…. For once since the last time he tried to hotwire a keypad door…. He got electrocuted and had a twitch for about a week….. The elite four called him twitchy throughout the ordeal. So did his wife.

Anyways, he entered the room and noticed that it looked like a laboratory with computers, lab equipment the whole nine yards. Ryoku approached one of the computers, pulled out a flash drive from one of his pouches, put it into one of the hard drives and began his hacking for any information the computers may possess.

Upon accessing the computer, he notices that some of the research files had information pertaining to cloning and a mention of a Dr. Fuji as well as Gideon, Virgil, Anna, and Oscar. Another thing he came across was mention of pokemon cloning and the mention of Mew. Ryoku then began uploading the data files into the flash drive for further analyze.

_Data download progress…. 5% completion_

As he waited, he then heard footsteps coming down the hall. Acting fast, he turned off the screen, but kept the hard drive on to continue his information gathering without notice. He hid behind one of the shelves with his back hugging the shelf. He waited to see who was coming and for what reason.

The door opened to reveal Sasuke, Sakura and the one person he never wanted to meet again…. Minato Namikaze The former Champion and Yellow Flash of Kanto and more importantly the former husband of Kushina and Naruto's biological father.

Minato looked like a grown version of his adopted son minus the three whisker marks on the cheeks. He has bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard White Team Rocket Male uniform. He is also wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for 'Yellow Rocket' written vertically down the back.

Along with those three, was a scientist with brown hair, large glasses with round lens he was wearing a lab coat and dress shirt with a tie along with black dress pants and shoes.

Ryoku pulled out a voice recorded and turned it on to gather any audio evidence that they may say.

"So have the plans been delivered to the Boss as you were instructed?" the scientist asked the three.

"Yes, they were and I must say he was excited about the thought of owning his own cloned pokemon" Minato said as he folded his arms.

"Just imagine with the DNA of the Mew fossil and combined with the DNA of a human we'll create the world's most powerful pokemon superior than Mew in every way and once we have a successful clone, then we'll begin with other pokemon image an army of super powered legendary pokemon at our disposal, we'll have the world in the palm of our hands" the scientist said like a mad scientist.

Sasuke scoffed "as long as I get the second cloned pokemon I don't care what the boss wants with the world" he said with arrogance ingrained in his voice.

Ryoku seeing the youngest son of Mikoto turn to the dark side he slowly shook his head in disappointment _'how far have you fallen Sasuke…If Itachi-kun and Mikoto-san sees you now they'd be so disappointed in what you've become' _Ryoku thought sadly at his former students little brother.

"Yes Sasuke-kun you'll get your pokemon once the 'Project Mewtwo' has been completed I guarantee that the second cloned pokemon will be yours" the scientist said as he activated one of the computers and began accessing some of the files that contained files pertaining to 'Project Mewtwo' and started typing somethings.

"If you're alright here, I must report back to the boss. Sasuke Sakura lets go" Minato said as he left with Sasuke and Sakura flanking him. The door closed and the scientist went back to work.

As the scientist started working, Ryoku crawled out of his hiding spot with a dagger in hand in reverse grip. He slowly and stealthy approach the scientist with the blade ready in case things go south. He was right behind him, then in a split second, he put the blade to his neck and a hand over his mouth "shout and I'll slit your damn throat" he whispered in his ear, while pointing the blade to his neck to make sure that his message was clear.

"Now I'm going to move my hand away from your mouth and you're going to answer my questions" he said as the scientist quickly nodded. Ryoku then pulled his hand away, but still held the blade to his neck.

"Now you're going to tell me what is this 'Project Mewtwo' and who is this boss you're working for and why does he want a mew clone?" he asked.

" 'Project Mewtwo' is a project funded by the leader to create a super pokemon far more powerful than any living pokemon, something stronger than the original improved through the power of human ingenuity and advanced techniques, a pokemon that's far superior that its original" he said like a man preaching about playing god.

"And the other questions?" he asked.

"The boss wanted the mew clone to help him control the world, because after all Team Rocket deserves to rule this world and enslave both its human and pokemon population and as for who the boss's true identity is… you'll never know" the scientist said with a sadistic smirk.

Ryoku glared at the man, and then he plunged the dagger into the man's throat killing him. He then goes to the computer he was on and turns it on to see that it was 100% completion in terms of download. He takes the flash drive and puts out an explosive charge and set it to 5 minutes.

He runs to the door opens it and runs down the hall and up the stairs only to see that the door was closed and the panel smashed "damn you Minato… Charizard go!" he said as he called his partner. The fire/flying pokemon roared and looked at his trainer.

"Charizard **Flamethrower **blast down the door hurry" he commanded.

Charizard then blasted a torrent of fire blasting through the door and Ryoku jumped onto the charizard and the pokemon shot into the sky, just as the explosive goes off destroying the laboratory and part of the warehouse. Ryoku looked down at the now destroyed secret lab and warehouse.

He goes into his pocket and pulls out the flash drive and stares at it _'I hope whatever it is isn't something that get the whole Dragon Order of Kanto involved' _he thought as he glared it the small device.

**Narutos' Party:**

**Ivysaur (Nickname: Shido) Gender: F Level: 25(Shiny)**

**Mew (Nickname: Omni) Gender: N/A Level: 48 (Shiny)**

**Dratini (Nickname: Setsuna) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Suicune (Nickname: Seiyō-fū) Gender: N/A Level: 7**

**Zorua (Nickname: Yoko) Gender: F Level: 7**

**Ralts (Nickname: Kanjō) Gender: F Level: 7 (Shiny)**

**Naruto's Pokémon at Sarutobi's Laboratory:**

**Fearow (Nickname: Suzume) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Raticate (Nickname: Mausu) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Gyarados (Nickname: Rivu~aiasan) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Goldeen (Nickname: Koi) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Poliwhirl *2 (Nicknames: Otamaja and Kushi) Genders: F Levels: 25 (Shinnies)**

**Butterfree (Nickname: Cho) Gender: F Level: 25(Shiny)**

**Wartortle (Nickname: Mizukame) Gender: F Level: 25**

**Beedrill (Nickname: Suzumebachi) Gender: M Level: 25**

**Charmeleon (Nickname: Charlotte) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Ekans *18 (Nickname: N/A) Gender(s): 9-M, 9-F Level: vary**

**Arbok*2 (Nickname: Kobura) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny*1) **

**Paras (Nickname: Kiseichu) Gender: F Level: 14**

**Zubat (Nickname: Kyuketsu) Gender: F Level: 10**

**Clefairy (Nickname: Otobe Kigō) Gender: F Level: 11**

**Geodude (Nickname: Iwa) Gender: F Level: 11**

**Nidoran (Nickname: Kingu Hari) Gender: M Level: 9**

**Nidoran (Nickname: Kuin Nidoru) Gender F Level: 9**

**Pidgeotto (Nickname: Hane) Gender F Level: 29 (Shiny)**

**Ashley's Pokémon party:**

**Pikachu Gender: M Level: 17**

**Butterfree Gender: M Level: 15**

**Pidgeotto Gender: M Level: 15**

**Ashley's Pokémon at Professor Oaks Laboratory**

**Beedrill Gender: F Level: 12**

**Spearow Gender: M Level: 10**

**Nidoran Gender: F Level: 11**

**Comment and Review and those who flame please do me these three things:**

**1) Cry me a river**

**2) Build me a bridge**

**3) And get the F**k over it **

**Peace out and happy hunting Demonzone out**


	9. Chapter 9

It has been a week since Naruto, Ashley and company arrived to Cerulean City and won their second badges. Naruto said his goodbyes to his fiancées and to Kiba and Shino whom decided to state along with Hinata to train and for Kiba to earn his second badge.

Within the week, Naruto and his friends have run into several individuals and locations; the first was a trainer named AJ, a fierce pokemon trainer who has never lost a match. Full of confidence, Ashley decided to challenge this undefeated trainer, so she dragged her boyfriend to AJ's gym. They found his gym and Naruto was quite impressed with the setup to say the least. Ashley challenged the undefeated trainer and lost completely because she completely underestimated her opponent especially when the boy used his Sandshrew to overwhelm Ashley's pokemon.

**Sandshrew; The Mouse Pokemon. It burrows and lives underground. If threatened, it curls itself up into a ball for protection.**

Naruto then challenged the boy, and when he introduced himself, AJ claimed that he would be his 100th victory, but when Naruto unleashed Setsuna upon AJ and his Sandshrew, it was a major defeat for the former undefeated trainer. When he asked how was his pokemon so strong? Naruto explained to AJ that he used similar restraints as what he was currently using, but has a much higher restraining level and with the super training mod that Ryoku gave him, help with training his pokemon. They of course ran into Team Rocket, and AJ had the honors of defeating the three stooges. After giving AJ some parting advice, the trainer decided to venture on his own to being his Indigo gym challenge.

The next day, while walking through a heavily fogged area, while trying to ignore the bickering between Ashley and Misty about the bike, they meet a group of kids where one was running on a treadmill, until he fell off due to the speed increasing and him not having the time to adjust his own running speed. Of course, Ashley ran in telling the other students to leave the boy alone, they brushed her off calling her a loser, but when Naruto stepped in, they silenced themselves because of the terrifying glare he was giving them, he asked what was going on? The student with the green hair said that they were 'helping' the younger student study, but Naruto could tell that was a load of Tauros shit and called out Charlotte to scare the other kids away. When mentioned the name of the school, Misty pulled out a flier talking about the school, Naruto said that the spotters of the school came by his house a few years back wanting him to attend only because he was the stepson to the current Kanto Champion, Ryoku and his family refused to send him there because in the champions word 'learning from a text book will only get you so far, because it doesn't prepare you for the harsh reality of pokemon training' meaning that those who come out of pokemon technical only have book smarts rather than instinct and the bond between human and pokemon that one gains only through experience and one's own interaction with pokemon both tamed and wild.

Ashley asked where the school was; only for the fog cleared they realized that they were in the courtyard of the school. The boy who was identified as Joe talks about how his parents saved up the money to send him here earning him a sympathy look from Naruto in understanding what any parent would to make sure their child had the best when it came to education because he was home schooled by his mother and trained by his stepfather both of which worked him to the ground because they wanted him to be prepared for his own pokemon journey. The boy goes on how the different level of courses is similar to how many badges one has since both he and Ashley have two badges; they're at beginner level in terms of course level. Ashley asked if not demanded to meet the student in charge of the system, when he pulled out a picture and showed it to them, only Brock blushed at the girl in the photo while Ashley, Naruto and Misty stared. When asked who she was, instead of getting answer, Misty lashed out and marched into the school to find the girl and Naruto along with Ashley, Brock, Pikachu and the student to follow her to make sure she didn't do something stupid.

Giselle as she was called was found in a computer lab doing pokemon battle simulations, but instead of finding her, the boy ended up insulting Misty and thus was challenged into battling her. The battle ended in her favor shocking the boy because he was using a grass type pokemon against her water pokemon. Naruto and Ashley shook they heads in disappointment because type advantage was useless if the pokemon was strong enough to have some resistance and will have some experience fighting the type. When he lost, Giselle along with several other students appeared and introduced herself with a snobbish personality that made Naruto sick to his stomach. When she saw the blonde she ran up to him and asked if he would attend the academy leaving his companions behind. Naruto refused outright because book smarts will only get you so far, but when faced with someone with actual battle experience all that you've learned here would be useless. Giselle then turned to the boy and outright insulted him claiming that he was worthless as a student, something that Naruto couldn't stand, before Misty could say anything, Naruto challenged her to a match saying 'if she was so good then may she would her money where her mouth is' she accepted the challenge.

Naruto used Charlotte, while she used Graveler because of the type advantage and believing that his Charmeleon followed the same linear path of anyone who trained fire pokemon like Charmeleon; oh how wrong she was in that assumption.

**Graveler; The Rock Pokemon. The evolved form of Geodude. With a free and uncaring nature, it doesn't mind if pieces break off while it rolls down mountains.**

As soon as she begun with a **roll out attack**, Naruto ordered Charlotte to use **Metal Claw **an attack that Giselle wasn't expecting a fire pokemon to learn such an attack. Charlotte's claws glowed metallic silver before sending Graveler into the air via uppercut, then Naruto followed up with yet another move she wasn't expecting **Dragon Pulse **which sent the rock pokemon flying out the wall and into the swimming pool outside. The battle was called naming the blonde the victor. Naruto stared at the girl with such disappointment that it made her shrink at his gaze. He started to speak saying that 'this was the difference between one who skips and one who preserves' when she asked what that meant he followed with this 'you assumed that just because I have a Charmeleon I would stick to just learning fire based attacks; that is where you are wrong for you see I trained each and every single one of my pokemon to diversify when it came to they're move sets something that you don't learn from a text book or a computer simulation, in a real battle the trainer in question will always defeat you because you believe he'll follow the linear path of his pokemon and have a move set based on the Pokémon's type. I trained my pokemon to have attacks and status attacks to either cover their weakness or to increase their resistance to their weaknesses. Another thing that you don't learn in a place like this is the bond one shares between themselves and their pokemon; I trust my pokemon and they trust me something one learns only through experience and not this textbook Tauros crap. It's no wonder my stepfather hates this place it's a mockery of everything of what being a pokemon trainer stands for' he said before leaving followed by Ashley her Pikachu, Brock and Misty, however, just before they left Team Rocket appeared and with Naruto already in a foul mood sent Charlotte to send them packing with a powerful **Flamethrower **that it evaporated the pool at it hit them and sent them blasting off.

The next day, the group stumbles across a hidden cottage that help sick and injured pokemon much like a pokemon center, only for wild pokemon or pokemon abandoned by their trainers. There they met Melanie the caretaker of the cottage and the pokemon guardian of the cottage Bulbasaur. After a failed attempted for pokemon thievery by Team Rocket, Bulbasaur challenged Ashley after seeing her defend the cottage with her Pidgeotto and Pikachu the day before. Ashley won and captured the grass pokemon thus making her party stronger.

After the events of the pokemon cottage, they find a charmander sitting on a rock. At first Ashley thought it was a wild one and threw a pokeball at it only for it to sack it away. Confused, she sent Pikachu to ask what was going on. Pikachu chatted with the fire pokemon only to come back and explain that it was waiting for its trainer to come back. Naruto narrowed his eyes at that suspecting that the trainer may've abandoned it saying that they'll come back for it; something that disgusted him completely, but decided to leave it for now. As they made their way to a pokemon center, a storm came through. When they arrived, they saw a group of pokemon trainers surrounding a trainer named Damian; a name that came up in Naruto's list of trainers to look out for because of his ruthless training methods. He was bragging about leave the charmander behind saying that it was weak. Finally having enough, Naruto marched to him and socked him with a mean left hook.

Damian got up to retaliate, only to receive a foot to his chest keeping him in place. Naruto looked to the other trainers to see if they were going to get involved. They backed away seeing that the blonde meant business. Naruto then bent down to stare at the down trainer 'you're everything I despise in pokemon trainer who'd abandon their pokemon just because of something that's clearly your own fault' he said to the down trainer. "My fault that pokemon is so weak a caterpie could beat it, so why should I even keep it?" Damian said glaring at Naruto as he tried to move his foot off his chest but prove to be a futile attempt.

Naruto was about to retort, but was stopped by Nurse Joy who demand that those two be moved away from each other immediately. Naruto scowled but knew the rules of the center, so he backed away "you're lucky that Nurse Joy stopped me, because had she didn't I would've ripped out your tonsils so that no one would hear your obnoxious voice again" the blonde said as he walked back to his group, who was worried about the charmander that was still outside. Naruto ordered that he, Ashley, Misty and Brock to go and bring it here to the center. When it was brought to the pokemon center, it was in bad shape, Joy accused them of its poor condition, but Ashley said it was Damian's fault for its health. So they stayed monitoring Charmander's condition overnight. The next day, they found charmander's bed empty assuming that it had left to wait for Damian on the rock. Not waiting for Naruto, Ashley, Brock and Misty left to find it only to fall in a pit trap set by Team Rocket where they capture Pikachu, only for Charmander to appear and use a rather powerful **flamethrower** burning away their rubber suits. After a spat with Damian, Ashley caught charmander with Naruto appearing afterwards congratulating her on a job well done.

The next day the group ran into a group of mischief Squirtle calling themselves the Squirtle Squad. After an incident with Team Rocket, the forest outside their hide out was set a blazed, but the tiny turtle pokemon decided to stop the fire and thus they became heroes of the town. All but one decided to join the fire patrol while the leader decided to travel with Ashley.

Now we find our heroes in a forest with Naruto leading the group.

"Naruto, Ashley have you gotten us lost again?" asked Misty who was too tired to argue with the Pallet town trainers.

Naruto and Ashley stopped and turned to the carrot top "no, this path leads to the ocean and from there we'll be near Professor Bill's laboratory" the blonde said getting a shocked look from everyone.

"You know Professor Bill?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, my stepfather is a friend of his and so he took me there to meet the professor and I have to say he's more knowledgeable than Professor Oak and Professor Sarutobi when it comes to Pokemon in the Kanto region, although I've met the other regions professors; Professor Elm and professor Rasa from Johto, Professor Birch and Professor Aye from Honnen, Professor Rowan and Professor Onoki from Sinnoh, Professor Juniper and Professor Mei from Unova and Professor Sycamore and Professor Orochimaru from Kalos (AN: He isn't evil in this fanfiction) so pretty much I know all the pokemon professors from all the different regions of the pokemon world, in fact if I ever set foot in any one of those regions they would give me any if not all the starter pokemon from the get go" he said making everyone jealous that he not only got to meet the other pokemon professors, but was promised all three of the starter pokemon from said region.

"Anyways this path will take us to the ocean because his laboratory faces the ocean" Naruto said.

"Why is that?" Misty asked the blonde trainer.

"Because his laboratory is a lighthouse on top of a cliff, so it makes perfect sense for the location of his lab" he said informing the three of why Bills lab would be facing the ocean.

Ashley raced ahead of them not wanting to wait another minute long, Naruto sighed knowing she would do that, so decided to follow her but at a steady pace with her Pikachu deciding to ride his shoulders.

It took the rest of the group to catch up with Ashley when she had just caught a new pokemon; Krabby. The pokeball started to glow and vanished from her hand. At first she was about to panic when she remembered what Naruto told her about the max limit of useable pokemon for registered pokemon trainers and that once the 6 pokemon limit was reached, any other pokemon will be sent to Professor Oak's lab or in Naruto's case professor Sarutobi's lab.

**Krabby; The River Crab Pokemon. If it senses danger approaching, it cloaks itself with bubbles from its mouth so will look bigger.**

Ashley notices her group and runs toward them "Hey I just caught a Krabby with no help" she said with a huge grin on her face as she tackled Naruto to the group causing Pikachu to jump onto the ground and away from the falling pair as it didn't want to get crushed by the Pallet town couple.

Naruto now on the ground patted Ashley's head "that's good Ashley, now you'll be able to train it and soon enough it'll evolve into a powerful Kingler before you know it" he said making her deepen her hug into Naruto's chest. Naruto hugged her back but was interrupted by Misty "can you please not do this now, weren't we going to see this Professor Bill and if he own a lighthouse that means we can sleep in an actual bed I'm sick of sleeping in sleeping bags" she complained.

Naruto and Ashley looked at her with a questioned look which said _'then why are you here?' _

Then Pikachu calls everyone's attention pointing towards a lighthouse "hey there it is; Bill's pokemon research lab, see what did I tell you a lighthouse on top of a cliff facing the ocean" Naruto said as he was getting up.

"Hey do you think he has a phone, I would like to get in contact with Professor Oak to see the condition of my pokemon, Naruto maybe you should do the same because I fear that Professor Sarutobi might be in a pickle since you sent him those two baby pokemon back in Cerulean city" she said thinking of what three young pokemon looking for its parent would be like.

Naruto agreed wholehearted because he too was worried now that she brought it up _'oh I hope they're ok'_ he thought as he began heading towards the lighthouse with everyone following him.

The sun has disappeared leave the sky in the care of the moon, the group has finally made to the doorway to the lighthouse Naruto gazed at the door with fascination "past, present or future these doors will always be the coolest things I'll ever see" he said as he marveled that the craftsmanship of the door that what etched with pictures of pokemon.

Naruto goes up to the call box right outside the door, clicks the button "Yo Bill it Naruto are you home?" he spoke into the box hoping the professor was home.

"_Oh hello Naruto it's been a long time since you and your father came to visit how've you been?"_ the voice said.

"I've been doing great, I started my journey from Pallet Town two months ago and me along with Ashley Ketchum have obtained two badges and we're on our way to Vermillion City, but I decided to visit since your lab was along the way" Naruto replied back.

"I was wondering if I could use your phone to check up on my pokemon back at Professor Oak's lab and to make sure that Professor Sarutobi's lab hasn't been destroyed by Naruto-kun's pokemon" Ashley said getting a sweat drop from Naruto.

"We've been camping out for a while and I'd sure appreciate a nice comfy bed" Misty said as she butted between the two trainers.

"Yeah and I was wondering if I could use your kitchen to make bacon double cheeseburgers for our group. And I'd be more than happy to make something for you" Brock offered.

'_Heh… if there's one thing that Bill loves more than Pokemon its food'_ Naruto smirked in his mind.

"_That's great. Can you make something without using tofu?"_ Bill asked.

"Oh sure I can make lots of things without using tofu" Brock said.

"_That's great. I've been eating nothing but tofu since my cook went on vacation. Come on it"_ Bill said as he opened the door. The inside looked like something you'd see in a castle.

As they walked in Ashley asked "Would you mind if I borrow your phone?"

"There's a phone right near you" Bill said.

The group then looked towards a Bellsprout phone with a TV monitor "Hey it's a videophone, that's cool" Misty said.

"I'll call the Professor's to see the status of our pokemon" Ashley said walking towards the phone.

"I'm sure Krabby is in great shape" Brock said.

"And I'm sure my pokemon haven't caused any trouble….. I hope" he said now worrying if when he sees Sarutobi again the laboratory would be in shambles.

"The professor's won't mind if I call in collect" she said as she dialed the numbers and two screens appeared, one with Oak cooking and Sarutobi taking labored breathes. The sight of this made both Ashley and Naruto pale.

"Oh hi Ashley you caught me cooking dinner. My cook is on vacation and I have to fend for myself till she returns" Oak said.

"Oh lucky you Oak, while you're eating I'm having to survive the onslaught of two panicked pokemon looking for their parent" he said as he ducked from getting hit with an ice beam. At this Naruto paled even further.

Sarutobi sees Naruto "Naruto you're going to be the death of me. You now that" the old man said, not knowing that the two pokemon heard their parent's name and ran towards the screen crushing the poor professor and barking and whining at the screen seeing their human parent.

"Oh Seiyō-fū, Kanjō I'm so sorry for sending you away I was hoping that you'd be able to interact with the other pokemon so if you're in battle with either one you'd feel more comfortable, but I guess you two weren't to leave the nest yet. Tell you what I'll send two of my current pokemon to get you two back" Naruto said with a sincere smile on his face.

The two pokemon cried happy that they'll be back with their human parent soon "Professor I'm really sorry for the mess I've cause, I'll send the two pokemon to have those two back as soon as I can" Naruto said hoping that the professor wasn't too furious with him.

Sarutobi clawed his way up to the desk where his phone was and he glared at Naruto with bloodshot eyes "thank you Naruto-baka" he seethed out just as he hung up. After the call Naruto looked paler than a shiny Gengar in an all-white room.

"Told you" Ashley said just as she was about to talk with Oak.

"Anyway, Professor you're not eating my Krabby aren't you?" Ashley asked the Pallet Town Professor.

"D-don't worry Ashley, I'm taking good care of it, in fact its right here" he said moving to the side revealing her Krabby in a same fish bowl.

"Anyways that Krabby is too small to make a hardy meal, on the other hand the Krabby that Gary caught would make an excellent dinner, much better than tofu" he said as he blew on the tofu cube before eating.

"What you mean Gary caught a Krabby too?!" she explained.

"Yes it's quite a catch. Take a look for yourself" he said grabbing the camera showing the larger Krabby next to hers.

"Damn it" Ashley said seething at the sight of the larger Krabby.

"Woah" said Misty.

"Awesome" Brock said.

"That is quite a catch although I think he might be over compensating for something " Naruto said.

"I want you to know that my grandson Gary has already caught 45 pokemon" Oak informed.

"45 POKEMON!?" she said as she slumped.

"Pikachu?" questioned the electric mouse.

"By the way Ashley, just where are you calling from anyway?" the professor asked.

"We're at Bill's pokemon laboratory on top of the cliff that faces the ocean" Naruto said.

"That's great, he knows more than I do when it comes to the pokemon in the Kanto region, see what you can learn from him, he'll teach you just about everything about the pokemon in this region and then some" Oak said.

"This is Bill professor oak good to hear from you" Bill said still not revealing himself.

"Oh hello Bill, please give my friend hear a crash course on the pokemon in the Kanto region" Oak requested.

"Uh-oh. Tofu's done" he said before hanging up.

"Well there's no way I'd deny a request from the great professor Oak" Bill said just before the lights turned on revealing a Pokémon with a large brown shell covering its body. There are two small eyes facing upwards on the outside of its shell, which it uses for sight when it hides on the ocean floor. The structure of its body is almost entirely unknown, except its four short, yellow legs and luminescent red eyes on its underside. This pokemon was a kabuto but there was something wrong with it for one its average size was about 1ft and 08inches this was too large and it was talking.

"I am Bill of the Lighthouse" the Kabuto said in Bills voice. Everyone except Naruto got into battle stances.

**Meanwhile outside**

Team Rocket was scouting the lighthouse they had their binoculars trained on the light house.

"According to the phonebook that light house belongs Bill the famous pokemon researcher" Jesse said.

"Then I guess we've come to the right place, huh?" James asked.

"There must be zillions of rare pokemon stored inside that lighthouse" Jesse said.

"Then there's only one thing for us to do" Meowth said.

"Right, sneak in and take everything we can grab" James answered.

"How should we sneak in? We could take the road or risk our lives by climbing up the cliffs" She said.

"Well, we certainly can't take the road" James said.

"We have to climb up those cliffs" Jesse said.

Then Meowth jumped onto Jesse's shoulder "because we're the bad guys and the bad guys always have to sneak in" the scratch pokemon said.

"It's time to rain on someone's parade again, James" Jesse said as she dressed in kabuki outfit.

"Jesse" he said.

"We're back to back so prepare for trouble. Watch your step or we'll make it double" they said in unison.

"To protect the world from devastation" Jesse said.

"To unite all people within our nation" James said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth said.

"To be truly great villains we must do things the hard way" Jesse said.

"And then we'll become harden criminals" James said.

"But it'll be tough to reach the top…."Jesse said pointing to the cliff the lighthouse sat upon.

"Because we're afraid of heights!" the said hugging each other, as Meowth looked at them as if they were crazy.

**Lighthouse**

Back at the lighthouse, everyone except Naruto was staring at the large Kabuto. Brock was about to say something, but Naruto beat him to the punch "Yo Bill, playing dress up again are we?" the blonde said getting everyone's attention.

"Yes, but I forgot how short these arms are so I can't reach the button to undo the costume" the talking Kabuto said, now revealing to be a man trapped in his own suit.

"I did warn you that you'd be trapped one of these days and become the pokemon persona we all know you were meant to be" Naruto said snickering.

"Ha ha very funny Naruto, now can someone please get me out of here" the voice said as Ashley walked up to the kabuto.

"Tell me what to do" Ashley said.

"Push that button" the voice said.

"You mean this one" she said pointing at a button just under the right arm.

"Yes these arms are too short, I tried to get out, but I could reach the button" the voice said as Ashley pressed it.

The suit opened up revealing a young man with curly green hair and a fancy outfit "thanks for helping me get out. I've been stuck inside that suit for hours" Bill said.

"Heh I bet you worked up a sweat you look like you could use a shower" Naruto said before ducking as one of the costumes arms flew over his head, having been thrown by Bill.

"No one asked you disrespectful brat" Bill said fuming at the blonde.

"Did you come from a costume party?" Misty asked.

"Heh like anyone would invite him to a costume party" Naruto said under his breath, but Bill somehow heard him and threw the other arm at Naruto this time hitting his mark.

"Ow" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's what ya get you brat" Bill said calming down and turning to Misty.

"No it's not for a party; this is a special costume when I'm doing my research. Getting inside its skin helps me to get inside its head" Bill said as Naruto rubbing the lump on his head joined the rest of the group.

"What do you mean?" asked Ashley.

Bill then turned to the wall tiles with the images of extinct pokemon such as aerodactyl, oymastar, omanyte, and kabuto "There are many kind of extinct pokemon and I want to understand how they lived, putting on a costume is one way of figuring out what they were like" Bill said.

"You can understand what a pokemon was like from wearing a costume" Ashley asked.

"Yes indeed, or I'm beginning to" Bill said as he sat down on one of the steps "This planet was created 4.6 billion years ago and during that time all kinds of pokemon existed they had many ways of living" he said as the walls lite up will the images of all 150 pokemon species currently living in Kanto.

"All kinds of pokemon how many?" she asked, but Naruto knew the exact number of pokemon that reside in this region.

"On this planet there are over 150 known species of pokemon" he said.

"Over 150?!" she exclaimed.

"Ummm actually those are the number of pokemon that reside in the Kanto region" he said getting everyone's attention.

"Oh and just how many there are?" Bill asked.

"If you count the pokemon found in Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos there are over 719 known species of pokemon" Naruto said getting a wide eyed look from everyone.

"719!?" they yelled.

"My stars 719, you 4 are luck to be pokemon trainers, your goal is to capture all these types of pokemon that's a great and wondrous task" Bill said.

"Yeah but so far I've gotten only 10 pokemon" Ashley said a bit disappointed.

"35 for me, though most of my pokemon evolved" Naruto said.

"I'm sure there are pokemon that've never been discovered yet, so we need to keep searching" Bill said trying to wrap his mind of the revelation of the actual number of currently known pokemon.

"How many could still be out there?" Ashley asked in bewilderment.

"That's the mystery, so the search goes on. There's always something new to look for in our lives and in ourselves" he said with a philosophical tone.

"Something to look for?" she asked.

"Yes there is something to look for inside and outside ourselves. There's meaning for every life in existence. A meaning for pokemon and a meaning for all us human too" he said as he walked away.

"A meaning for all" Ashley said.

"Wow talk about deep" Naruto said.

**Meanwhile outside on the cliffs**

Team Rocket was scaling the cliffs just under the lighthouse.

"Grunt… sometimes I wonder what the meaning of it all is. Why go through all this trouble just to be bad?" Jesse asked.

It's so we can get other people's pokemon" James answered.

"I'm all for just as long as there is something in it for Meowth" Meowth said.

**Back at the Lighthouse**

"Keep look for new pokemon to catch. It's something that's very important for pokemon research. It's vital to me as it is to you after all I would like to see these pokemon from the other regions" Bill said mainly to Ashley and Naruto with his back at them.

Then he turns to them "but right now there is only one pokemon I'm searching for" he said getting a shocked look from the group.

"What kind of pokemon?" Ashley asked.

Now we find Bill and the trainers outside on the balcony "It's probably the biggest pokemon ever. Bigger than all the rest and no one has ever seen it" he said getting everyone's attention.

"It's been wondering the world for years and years looking for friends" he said looking out to the ocean.

"But doesn't the pokemon have any friends or family?" Misty asked sadden at what the professor said.

"The pokemon wanders because it is alone. It's the only pokemon of its species, one of its kind…" Bill said before he was interrupted by Naruto.

"You mean like a legendary pokemon?" Naruto asked.

"Legendary Pokemon?" everyone asked.

"Well think about it; if the you're saying that it's a one of a kind pokemon than it has to be a legendary pokemon because there is only ever one" he said.

"Maybe, anyways, one night I heard this strange this very strange sound coming from across the ocean" Bill said as he pulled out am audio control and started playing the mysterious Pokémon's call.

A melodic cry was played through the speakers "'I-I want…I want to meet you' that's what it said to me" Bill said as his translation of the cry.

"Pika" Pikachu said with a sadden look.

"Some time ago, I recorded a similar sound and played it from the lighthouse and towards the ocean" he said playing the sound.

"As the melodic wails were played, Bill translated "Let's be friends, I want to meet you" he said.

"One day I heard the same voice calling back to me from over the ocean 'I want to meet you too. I want to be friends' it was answering me back. So foggy night, that pokemon might come here to meet a friend it's been seeking for a long time" he said before getting a twinkle in his eye.

"I'd be so happy to meet that pokemon" he said with a smile on his face.

"But will you try and capture the pokemon?" Ashley asked.

"Catch? Why do I need to capture it?" he asked.

"Meeting it would be enough for me. Just the chance to study it would make my long wait worthwhile" he said as the sound appeared from over the ocean.

As they peered over the ocean a large figure emerged from the fogbank. As it got closer, Naruto immediately recognized the pokemon, but couldn't believe the size of it.

"N-no way I know what that pokemon is" he said in shock.

"You do?' asked Bill.

"Yes because it's the same pokemon that my father and soon myself will have; a Dragonite" he said getting a shocked look from everyone especially Bill who turned to the pokemon and started playing a signal to draw the large Dragonite closer.

As both lighthouse and pokemon sang their melody, Brock and Misty started dancing, Pikachu swayed from side to side enjoying the beautiful melody, and Ashley and Bill were both in awe and shock because of the discovery of the mysterious pokemon being the pseudo-legendary dragon pokemon, and Naruto wondering how one got so massive in size.

**Cliffs**

"What beautiful music" Jessie said.

"It's soft yet so sweet" James said.

Meowth turned his head and freaked "look its coming from that thing!" he said pointed at the approaching Dragonite.

"That's a big pokemon" she said in awe.

"So size does matter" James said in shock.

"Something so rare and unusual, you know what that means, lets grab it for ourselves" Jessie said pointing at the pokemon.

James pulled out a rocket launcher…. From nowhere?(AN: ummm… anyone wanna guess where he was storing that thing?) "You're right I'll attack it at once" he said, but hesitated "but its ashame to aim at a sweet creature."

"Of course it's a shame, we built our fame on shame" she said maliciously.

"Go on and fire that's all the shame left in me" Meowth said.

James pulled the trigger and began his assault on the Dragonite, causing it to scream in pain. This caused it to thrash and destroy part of the lighthouse forcing everyone to head down the stairs, however, Naruto fell, but used one of his ropes to save himself and swing onto the ledge of the cliff. He dropped and landed just a few feet away from the edge of the cliff.

Naruto turned ran to the edge of the cliff and pulled out a master ball and pointed it at the giant Dragonite, "sorry, but this will at least keep from harm" he said as he threw the master ball.

The ball hit the Dragonite and drew it in.

As the ball started to fall Naruto pulled out his Heal ball "Shido I choose you" He said summoning his shiny Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur" Shido cried.

"Shido use **vine whip** to catch that master ball" he ordered.

"Saur" Shido said as 4 vines shoot out from under the large leaves on her back the vines caught their target and retracted back. Shido then placed the ball on the ground just as it dinged signaling that the capture was complete. Then it started to glow and Naruto pulled his Pokenav out to call Sarutobi to warn him about the incoming pokemon.

"Come on pick up" he said after dialing the professor's number.

"_Hello"_ Sarutobi said picking up.

"Professor it me listen whatever you do, Do not release the pokemon I just caught inside your laboratory, I repeat Do not release it inside your lab or there won't be a lab for you to call home" Naruto said with an ominous tone.

"_Oh and why is that?"_ the professor asked as the master ball just appeared in his machine.

"Because inside that ball is a giant Dragonite, the same that Bill has mentioned before as the mysterious pokemon" Naruto said.

"_Oh…. Well I'll be careful then"_ the professor said with sarcasm as he examined the master ball wondering if that was true.

"Please professor I'm very serious about this one" Naruto warned.

"_Come now Naruto it can't be as big as he said it is"_ Sarutobi said as he hung up the phone. Naruto looked at the Pokenav "this won't end well for him" he said to himself.

**Pallet Town; Professor Sarutobi's Laboratory**

After Sarutobi hung up he picked up the ball and started walking outside to summon the 'supposed giant Dragonite'. As he threw the ball it opened and it revealed a giant Dragonite staring down at him. Sarutobi's phone and jaw dropped.

"Dragonite?" the giant said completely confused.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sarutobi yelled waking up everyone in Pallet town.

**Lighthouse**

Meanwhile Naruto put his Pokenav away and sighed "I'm gonna get it next time I call him" he said as he slumped over.

"Ivy… Ivysaur" Shido said as she used one of her vines to rub her trainers back to comfort him.

Naruto turned to Shido and smiled "Thanks girl" he said thanking his beloved pokemon.

"Saur" she said with a smile.

Bill and the others walked to Naruto "where did the pokemon go?" asked Bill wondering where his friend went.

"Probably at Professor Sarutobi's lab by now" Naruto said getting a wide eye look from Bill.

"Why did you catch it?" he asked.

"Because it was getting hurt and I didn't what it to suffer anymore, so I caught it and now it's at Professor Sarutobi's lab where it can make friend with my pokemon, although I think he's probably having a heart attack right about now" Naruto said fearing the professor's reaction to the giant.

"Naruto-kun I'm sure it isn't that bad?" Ashley said not knowing that she had just jinxed it.

**Pallet Town, Sarutobi's lab**

Everyone in Pallet town was standing outside Professor Sarutobi's lab staring at the giant Dragonite standing behind the building as it tried to hide from the crowd. The paramedic came out of the lab with Sarutobi on a stretcher.

"What do we have?" one of the paramedic asked.

"Male, age: 87; suffered from cardiac arrest; prep the Pikachu defibrillator" another said as they rolled the professor into the ambulance. Then they hooked a Pikachu to some wires started the machine. One of the paramedics grabbed the shock pads while the other made sure that all metal objects were removed from the professor so not to kill him.

"Charging… " the Paramedic said as he rubbed the pads to together before placing them when the heart would receive the charge.

"Clear!" the paramedic said pushing the buttons releasing the charge; however….

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sarutobi as he shot up.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the paramedics, scaring the Pikachu which then unleashed its electricity shocking everyone in the vehicle. As this was happening everyone didn't know whether to laugh or take pity of the old pokemon professor none so other than Kushina who was currently pinching the bridge of her nose trying to stem the migraine she was getting "I don't know if Naruto being a pokemon trainer is a good thing or a disaster, but this pretty much speaks for itself" she said to herself as she then looks toward the giant Dragonite looking for its trainer, but decided to sleep and search in the morning.

**Lighthouse/Cliff**

Naruto got the chills wondering what his now pregnant mother would think of the situation, but pushed into the back of his mind for now, but knew to call her as soon as he reached Vermillion City to get the story of what has happened to the professor who probably now has it out for him. Naruto then turned to Bill and the others "if it's alright with all of you, I'm going to bed" she before yawning. Ashley then yawn followed by Pikachu then Misty and finally Brock "I'll make a big breakfast to make up for not being able to make dinner" the former Pewter City Gym Leader said with everyone agreeing.

However, before Naruto left he looked over the cliff and saw Team Rocket scaling the Cliffside searching for the giant pokemon. Naruto then motioned his head for Shido to come to her trainers' side "Shido drop some of your **leech seeds** over the ledge" Shido wanted to question her trainer, but did it anyways. As she did she heard a couple screams followed by the shocking effect of the seeds latching on some poor fool. She looked down the cliff and saw team rocket being wrapped in her leech seed and falling down the cliff and into the water. She looked at her trainer and deadpanned _'you're evil sometimes you know that?' _she mentally said about her trainer before sighing and requested to being sent back to her pokeball for the evening. Naruto did recall her and started heading back into the lighthouse to rest for the rest of the night with everyone else following suit.

The next day, everyone stood outside the lighthouse saying their farewells to Bill, though Naruto offered Bill that he could go to Pallet Town and study the giant Dragonite to see how and why it grew to such an enormous size. Bill got excited and left to prepare for his trip to Pallet Town, but not before saying goodbye to Naruto and his friends.

**Ryoku**

The Kanto Champion, after delivering the files he acquired from a Team Rocket secret lab to the International Police Force was now following a rumor about a Team Rocket HQ in Celadon City. Ryoku now currently disguised as an average citizen of the large city was now tailing a suspicious figure hoping he'll lead him to a secret door way. As his target reached his destination, he turned around to reveal his true face, a face that made Ryoku sneer "Well… well if it isn't the current champion of Kanto himself… it's been a while" the man said removing his own disguise.

"Yes it has been…. Former Champion of Kanto…. Minato Namikaze" Ryoku said as Minato revealed himself.

**Hey guess what…. CLIFFHANGER XD**

**Sorry for the late update, but where I went no internet and with my family celebrating New Year's and forcing me to do outdoor things and get eaten alive by mosquitoes and chiggers I've gotten started or continued to write the other updates for my other stories, so please be patient with me because I'm currently studying my ass off to pass the TEAS V test and work.**

**Narutos' Party:**

**Ivysaur (Nickname: Shido) Gender: F Level: 25(Shiny)**

**Dratini (Nickname: Setsuna) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Zorua (Nickname: Yoko) Gender: F Level: 7**

**Wartortle (Nickname: Mizukame) Gender: F Level: 25**

**Charmeleon (Nickname: Charlotte) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Pidgeotto (Nickname: Hane) Gender F Level: 29 (Shiny)**

**Naruto's Pokémon at Sarutobi's Laboratory:**

**Mew (Nickname: Omni) Gender: N/A Level: 48 (Shiny)**

**Suicune (Nickname: Seiyō-fū) Gender: N/A Level: 7**

**Ralts (Nickname: Kanjō) Gender: F Level: 7 (Shiny)**

**Fearow (Nickname: Suzume) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Raticate (Nickname: Mausu) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Gyarados (Nickname: Rivu~aiasan) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Goldeen (Nickname: Koi) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny)**

**Poliwhirl *2 (Nicknames: Otamaja and Kushi) Genders: F Levels: 25 (Shinnies)**

**Butterfree (Nickname: Cho) Gender: F Level: 25(Shiny)**

**Beedrill (Nickname: Suzumebachi) Gender: M Level: 25**

**Ekans *18 (Nickname: N/A) Gender(s): 9-M, 9-F Level: vary**

**Arbok*2 (Nickname: Kobura) Gender: F Level: 25 (Shiny*1) **

**Paras (Nickname: Kiseichu) Gender: F Level: 14**

**Zubat (Nickname: Kyuketsu) Gender: F Level: 10**

**Clefairy (Nickname: Otobe Kigō) Gender: F Level: 11**

**Geodude (Nickname: Iwa) Gender: F Level: 11**

**Nidoran (Nickname: Kingu Hari) Gender: M Level: 9**

**Nidoran (Nickname: Kuin Nidoru) Gender: F Level: 9**

**Giant Dragonite (Nickname: N/A) Gender: N/A Level: N/A **

**Ashley's Pokémon party:**

**Pikachu Gender: M Level: 17**

**Butterfree Gender: M Level: 15**

**Pidgeotto Gender: M Level: 15**

**Bulbasaur Gender: M Level: 12**

**Charmander Gender: M Level: 13**

**Squirtle: Gender: M Level: 13**

**Ashley's Pokémon at Professor Oaks Laboratory**

**Beedrill Gender: F Level: 12**

**Spearow Gender: M Level: 10**

**Nidoran Gender: F Level: 11**

**Krabby Gender: M Level: 9**

**Comment and Review and those who flame please do me these three things:**

**1) Cry me a river**

**2) Build me a bridge**

**3) And get the F**k over it **

**Peace out and happy hunting Demonzone out**


End file.
